Lágrimas celestes
by Sapphirine
Summary: Nadie sabía del pasado del santo de Capricornio hasta que, un día, su mejor amiga se presentó en el Santuario. Desde entonces, ella lo revolucionó todo. El Cid ya se ha despedido sus días de calma para siempre. Basado en Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas [SisyphosxOC]
1. La llegada de Rena al Santuario

_**Hola a todos :)**_

_**Este es un viejo fic que escribí hace mucho tiempo. Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, y espero que vosotros también lo hagáis. La historia aún está incompleta (de hace años ya), aunque tengo pensado un final ¿bueno? ¿malo? Jajajaja**_

_**Si os gusta, no olvidéis dejar algún review ¡Siempre anima saber que hay gente que sigue tu historia!**_

_**Dicho esto (y si, admito que las introducciones no son lo mío), os dejo con el primer capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste mucho!**_

_**Atención: Los personajes de 'Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas' no me pertenecen; ellos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi, yo solo me divierto escribiendo sobre ellos. Solo Rena es mi OC, el resto de personajes son OC de amigas mías. ¡Espero que os guste este fic chicas! ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Primer capítulo. <span>**_La llegada de Rena al Santuario._

Aquella era una noche oscura, apenas había estrellas iluminando el cielo y la luna permanecía escondida tras las nubes. Rena volteó, la brisa jugando con sus cabellos. Ahora se encontraba de camino a Capricornio ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiese encontrado a un solo caballero dorado? Había cruzado todos los templos y todos ellos vacios. Cuando cruzó los primeros templos pensó que, tal vez, sus guardianes no estaban pero, después de cruzar Cáncer, aquella teoría empezó a flaquear y hasta ahora. No había visto si quiera a un aprendiz o un caballero de plata o bronce ¿Dónde se habían metido todos?

Subió los últimos peldaños y se plantó en la entrada del templo. Suerte que _él_ sí que estaba. Era mucho más grande de lo que lo recordaba, tal vez fuese porque la última vez que lo vio fue hace mucho. Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás, no la percibió hasta que saltó, abrazando su cuello desde atrás. Capricornio dejó escapar un grito ahogado mientras sus piernas sucumbían al peso y ambos caían al suelo. Se oyó un fuerte golpe seguido de un grito:

— ¡¿Se puede saber que…?! —El Cid pareció atragantarse con las palabras. La sorpresa se hizo presente en sus ojos, la confusión apareció poco después. Ella sonrió ampliamente—.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

— ¿Rena?

Ella trató de no reírse y asintió. El rostro de El Cid volvió a la su típica neutralidad aunque parecía que una sonrisa invisible tiraba de sus comisuras. Se escucharon unos sonidos procedentes de la entrada del templo. Ambos miraron hacia allí donde tres caballeros, dos de plata y uno de bronce, los miraban boquiabiertos y con el rostro colorado, temiendo haber interrumpido algo. El Cid reaccionó rápidamente.

— No es lo que parece —se apresuró en decir—.

Rena sonrió levemente y acercó sus labios al oído del caballero de Capricornio. Esa era su oportunidad de volver a los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Qué dices, El Cid? Ahora no me dejes así, sabes perfectamente lo que íbamos a hacer ¿o no?

El Cid se puso colorado como un tomate. ¿Cuándo había aprendido Rena a hablar de esa forma tan seductora? Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y dejó que aquellas palabras salieran de lo más profundo de su garganta.

— ¡Tú no confundas más las cosas!

Se podía palpar la histeria en la que El Cid gritó aquello. Escuchó una leve risa por parte de Rena pero seguro que ninguno de sus discípulos logró escucharlo y, conociendo la inocencia que tenían esos tres para esos temas, seguro que pensaban que lo que Rena había dicho era cierto.

El Cid estaba punto de hablar, de aclarar aquel malentendido, cuando por detrás de sus discípulos apareció Sísifo de Sagitario. Sísifo examinó la escena con ojos grandes, se puso colorado y retrocedió un paso.

— ¡¿El Cid?!

Acto seguido Rena se puso a reír histéricamente. A Capricornio no le quedó más remedio que suspirar y esperar al momento de poder aclarar aquella escena.

* * *

><p>Ya sabía yo que El Cid no era de esa clase de personas —suspiró Tsubaki aliviado—.<p>

Rena se recostó contra la encimera y sonrió culpable.

— Lo siento, no era mi intención confundiros pero —hizo una leve pausa y su sonrisa se ensanchó— Es que no he podido evitarlo ¡Tendríais que haberos visto las caras!

El Cid, quien estaba recostado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, suspiró pesadamente.

— Entonces ¿Usted es la amiga de la infancia de El Cid-sama? —preguntó Rusk entusiasmado—.

— La principal causa de problemas de mi infancia —murmuró Capricornio—.

Rena rió ante ese comentario y asintió. Sísifo desvió la mirada un instante y suspiró aliviado sin que nadie le viese.

— Menudo susto nos has dado con tu pequeño teatro —comentó Sagitario—.

Rena sonrió satisfecha de su interpretación.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué has venido, Rena? España no está aquí al lado ¿Qué necesitas?

Sísifo le lanzó una mirada de advertencia mientras que sus discípulos le reprocharon su falta de tacto. Rena sonrió, ella estaba más que acostumbrada a esas reacciones de Capricornio y sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, simplemente no sabía de qué otra manera preguntarlo.

— Me contaron lo ocurrido en Catalania —El Cid miró a Rena con ojos grandes—. Gracias por pedirme ayuda —añadió ella sarcásticamente—.

— Estaba en una misión, era algo que debía resolver yo.

— ¡Me parece muy bien pero Mine y Freser también eran amigos míos!

El Cid suspiró pesadamente.

— ¿Y que suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Avisarte? ¿Decirte lo que estaba ocurriendo?

— Hubiese sido un detalle. Me enteré por Antonio de lo que ocurrió pero seguro que hay algo más porque Mine estaba…

Rena no se atrevió a decir aquella palabra. El Cid la miró de reojo y le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de hablar.

— No te habría avisado jamás ¿entiendes?

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Podrías haberte ayudado! ¡Yo también entrené y puedo…!

— ¡Justamente por eso! —los gritos de El Cid la hicieron retroceder— ¡Hubieses venido y te hubieses llevado a ti misma al suicidio para salvarles!

— ¡¿Acaso no harías lo mismo tú?!

El Cid pareció reprimir su contestación, apretó sus puños y salió de la sala dando un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Rena aguardó unos instantes en silencio, trató de canalizar su ira, evitar ese sentimiento de traición.

— Perdone… —llamó Lacaille inseguro de hablarle a Rena después de los gritos que había cruzado con su maestro—.

Rena sopló, con una ligera sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Lentamente, levantó la vista hacia la puerta por la que El Cid se había marchado y murmuró para sí misma:

— Y luego la pequeña siempre soy yo.

Lacaille calló al escuchar eso. Vio como Rena se plantaba en medio de la sala y les miraba. No la conocía demasiado, pero no costaba mucho darse cuenta de que su maestro y ella eran completamente distintos. Puede que por eso fuesen amigos durante tanto tiempo.

— Bueno, creo que tendré que ir a buscarlo.

Sísifo sacudió su cabeza y atrapó el brazo de la chica antes de que esta saliera de la zona residencial del templo de Capricornio.

— No te lo aconsejo —dijo Sísifo con la voz entrecortada—. Es mejor dejarlo solo.

Rena le sostuvo la mirada cuestionando sus palabras. Sísifo tragó en seco, de hecho no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con un El Cid enfadado. El Cid jamás había mostrado alguna emoción, era como una piedra, siempre con su habitual expresión de neutralidad y, desde que Rena llegó, había mostrado más emociones que en todo el tiempo que Sísifo lo había conocido.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella finalmente—.

— No lo sé… Parecía bastante afectado. Incluso llegó a perder su compostura.

— ¿Te refieres a esa máscara de serio y aburrido?

— ¿Máscara?

Rena asintió.

— ¿Nunca te habías dado cuenta? —Había una ligera sorpresa en su tono. Sísifo negó— Bueno, solo hay que vivir unos años con él y en un momento u otro termina quitándosela. No puede mantenerla todo el tiempo.

Sísifo parecía aún más confundido que antes. La soltó y miró a los alumnos de Capricornio. Al parecer ellos tampoco entendían de lo que la chica hablaba.

— Rena-sama —llamó Rusk— ¿De verdad va a hablar con El Cid-sama ahora?

— ¿Queréis ir vosotros? —los tres aprendices negaron rápidamente. Rena rió suavemente— Alguien tiene que ir. Puede que él quiera haceros creer que es mejor es dejarlo solo pero en realidad… Bueno ¡Deseadme suerte!

Antes de que alguno pudiese impedirlo, Rena salió corriendo por la puerta. Tanto Sísifo como los tres discípulos de El Cid se vieron arrastrados a las afueras del templo de Capricornio. Tenían curiosidad de saber que ocurriría, tenían curiosidad de conocer la reacción de El Cid. Los cuatro estaban al borde del acantilado viendo como Rena y El Cid se encontraban en el piso inferior. Ella mantenía las manos cruzadas tras su espalda, caminando hacía la roca donde El Cid estaba parado, cortando las olas del río con su Excalibur.

— ¿Por qué has venido?

El tono de El Cid era grave, mostrando su enfado. Tenía todo el cabello empapado de las olas y jadeaba ligeramente.

— ¿Me dejas probar? —preguntó ella sorprendiéndolo completamente. El Cid la miró con ojos grandes mientras que Rena mantenía su vista fija en al río— Aunque no sé si me acordaré.

— ¿Estás segura? —se vio obligado a preguntar el caballero de Capricornio. Rena encontró su mirada y sonrió de la forma más reconfortante que El Cid jamás vio. Capricornio se hizo a un lado y con un gestó le indicó a Rena que se colocara donde él estaba— ¿Preparada?

Ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, un pie más atrás que el otro, procurando distribuir su peso en ambas piernas. En aquella posición era visible ver su figura atlética y ágil, su melena cayendo de sus hombros de forma desordenada por toda su espalda.

— Cuando quieras —sonrió desafiante—.

El Cid golpeó el suelo y una gran ola surgió de aquel riachuelo. Rena la miraba atentamente, observaba como el agua cada vez estaba más cerca. Estaba nerviosa, muchas dudas nublaban su cabeza pero trató de hacerlas a un lado y centrarse en la técnica. Se centró en canalizar su energía a su brazo derecho, lo tiró ligeramente hacia atrás y justo cuando la ola estaba prácticamente encima suyo ella levantó su brazo.

— ¡Ahora!

Una línea dorada quedó dibujada en la superficie del agua. Desde el borde del acantilado, los discípulos de El Cid y Sísifo contemplaban la escena, completamente perplejos.

— ¡¿La ha partido?! —gritó Lacaille perplejo—.

— Oh, no —murmuró Rena con una mueca en su rostro—.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muchas gracias y os veo en el siguiente capítulo :)<strong>_

_**Enna**_


	2. La propuesta de Sísifo

**Segundo capítulo. **_La propuesta de Sísifo. _

Un chorro de agua embistió a Rena, estampándola contra la pared de roca que más allá. El Cid siguió el recorrido de la chica con total indiferencia. Le costó localizarla por la oscuridad de la noche, pero finalmente la encontró. Estaba sentada en medio de un enorme charco de agua. Como era de esperar, completamente empapada. Su cabello castaño ahora lucía de un color mucho más oscuro, cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Lentamente, Rena levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de El Cid. Tensó sus labios y se encogió de hombros.

— Esta agua sabe fatal —comentó—.

Capricornio la miró fijamente unos instantes más, en su cara había una expresión indescifrable que ni siquiera ella logró adivinar. Después de algunos segundos en silencio, El Cid se echó a reír escandalosamente.

Desde lo alto del templo, los aprendices de El Cid y Sísifo, contemplaban la escena completamente anonadados. Y es que ¿Desde cuándo el serio y estricto caballero de Capricornio reía? Sus discípulos habían empezado a creer que su maestro solo tenía dos expresiones: la que usaba la mayor parte del tiempo y la que usaba solo cuando se enfadaba.

Lacaille se fregó los ojos con fuerza. Empezaba a pensar que aquello debía ser algún tipo de sueño. Inevitablemente miró a sus compañeros quienes, al aparecer, estaba igual de sorprendidos que él. Luego, los ojos del aprendiz pasaron al caballero dorado de Sagitario. Otro sorprendido. Lacaille suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia donde El Cid y Rena estaban.

Su maestro ayudó a levantar a su amiga, intercambió un par de palabras con ella que Lacaille no logró escuchar, y seguidamente subieron hasta donde ellos estaban. Para cuando les alcanzaron, el rostro de El Cid había vuelto a su habitual expresión.

— Ha estado increíble, El Cid-sama.

Rusk fue el primero en hablar. Lacaille creyó escuchar cierto nerviosismo en su voz, aunque tampoco quiso darle demasiada importancia. El Cid asintió al halago de su aprendiz y miró a los presentes, seguramente preguntándose porque todos estaban allí reunidos. Antes de que Capricornio pudiese pronunciar alguna palabra, Rusk volvió a hablar:

— Y usted, Rena-sama…

Ella sonrió culpable.

— Creo que me olvidé un poco de esa técnica —se excusó—. Hacía años que no la usaba.

Por primera vez desde que salieron, Sísifo intervino. Su voz sonó más autoritaria y seria de lo normal.

— El Cid —llamó el guardián de la novena casa—, tengo que hablar contigo en privado.

Sísifo miró a los presentes y añadió:

— Vayamos mejor a mi templo.

Esas palabras de Sagitario causaron un tenso ambiente. El Cid asintió y miró a sus discípulos allí presentes.

— Tsubaki, Rusk —llamó—, regresad a la residencia.

— ¿Y yo, señor? —preguntó Lacaille—.

El Cid le miró.

— Tú quédate con Rena hasta que yo regrese ¿Entendido?

Lacaille se tensó al escuchar la autoridad con la su maestro dijo aquella última palabra, asintió rápidamente y miró a la chica. Por alguna razón, a Lacaille se le hizo sospechosa aquella tranquilidad que la amiga de El Cid desprendía, como si estuviera tramando algo.

Al aprendiz no le dio tiempo a seguir examinando a la chica, pues El Cid, Sísifo y sus dos compañeros emprendieron su camino, escaleras abajo. Rena y él permanecieron en el rellano de mármol que había en la entrada del décimo templo, observando como los demás se alejaban cada vez más hasta desaparecer tras los muros del templo de Sagitario.

Ahora que estaba a solas con Rena, a Lacaille lo invadió una extraña sensación de nerviosismo ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Pensándolo bien, él no conocía a Rena. No tenía ni idea de que podía hablar con ella o que podía hacer para pasar el rato. Y se negaba en rotundo a quedarse en silencio, aburrido como una ostra, hasta que su maestro volviese.

Lacaille volteó, preguntaría a Rena a ver que tenía pensado hacer. Pero, a su desgracia, no había logrado que una palabra saliese por sus labios, cuando se encontró a la chica subiendo los escalones que conducían al interior del templo.

— ¿A dónde va, Rena-sama? —preguntó Lacaille. Algo dentro suyo le decía que aquella chica no se quedaría en el templo de Capricornio. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando ella volteó a contestarle—.

— Al templo de Acuario.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿En serio pensabas que me iba a quedar en el templo de brazos cruzados? Yo me voy a dar una vuelta.

— ¡¿Pero cómo quiere hacer eso?! ¡El Cid-sama…!

— Vamos, Lacaille… ¿Ese es tu nombre? —Lacaille asintió. Rena se detuvo unos instantes y sonrió ampliamente— ¡Te reto a una carrera hasta Acuario!

Y sin darle tiempo a que Lacaille se quejara, ella echó a correr. Vista la situación, al aprendiz no le quedó más remedio que empezar a correr él también. Apenas entró en el templo de Capricornio, avistó a Rena en el primer rellano de la escalinata que conducía a Acuario.

Lacaille hizo un sonido de sorpresa ¿Qué tan rápida era aquella chica? Tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para alcanzarla, pero ni siquiera logró avanzarla. Siempre quedó algunos pasos por detrás de ella.

Para cuando llegaron al templo de Acuario, Lacaille sentía como le pesaba hasta el alma. En ese momento, su cabeza solo pensaba en lo cómoda que estaba su cama y las ganas que tenía de tirarse en ella.

Rena volteó a verle y alzó sus manos en señal de victoria.

— ¡Gané!

Lacaille aún la miraba más sorprendido ¿Cómo podía estar tan fresca después del maratón que se habían marcado entre ambos? Empezaba a creer que aquella chica no era demasiado corriente.

— No sabía que corría tan rápido, Rena-sama —admitió el chico entre jadeos—.

Ella sonrió triunfante y se adentró en la undécima casa. Lacaille le gritó sobre la posibilidad de que el suelo estuviese congelado, aunque ella no pareció ni darse cuenta de sus advertencias.

.

Sísifo se detuvo en las entradas de su templo. A sus espaldas escuchaba la breve conversación de El Cid con sus alumnos, diciéndoles el entrenamiento que deberían seguir al día siguiente. Sagitario empezaba a impacientarse y, al mismo tiempo, temía el instante en que se quedara a solas con Capricornio.

Era cierto que él había provocado aquella situación, él y únicamente él había llamado a El Cid para hablar en privado pero, ahora ¿Cómo le iba a decir aquello?

Debía reconocer que aquella era una idea disparatada y loca, más absurda sonaba aún viniendo de alguien como él, siempre conocido por mantener sus pies en la tierra. Sísifo empezó a pensar ¿Cómo podía decirle que quería que Rena se quedara sin que eso sonase demasiado raro?... Nada, lo mirase como lo mirase, aquello sonaba endemoniadamente extraño.

Desde que conoció a El Cid, Sísifo siempre quiso que este mostrara sus expresiones. En años no había logrado sacarle apenas una risa y Rena, en unas pocas horas, había logrado enfadarlo y hacerlo reír.

No le había tomado mucho saber que aquella chica era la clave para lograr que el caballero de Capricornio sacara a relucir sus más profundos deseos pero, necesitaba que Rena se quedara en el Santuario. Y eso iba a resultar de lo más complicado.

Finalmente, Rusk y Tsubaki se despidieron y emprendieron su marcha hacía escorpio. Llegó el momento. Sísifo tomó aire y volteó a ver a El Cid. Como sospecho, él permanecía quieto, mirándolo con una intensa mirada que acobardaba a todo aquel que no estaba acostumbrado a ella. Sísifo sonrió, pensando que así lograría calmar una poco aquella extraña tensión que se había creado en su templo.

— ¿De qué querías hablarme, Sísifo? —preguntó El Cid en voz grave—.

Sísifo se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso hacia Capricornio.

— Veras… —Sísifo aguardó unos instantes, esperando que la presión del momento le ayudase a inventarse algo para excusar su pregunta pero, en vistas de que su imaginación estaba de vacaciones aquella noche, optó por cortar por lo sano— ¿Crees viable que Rena se quede a vivir en tu templo por un tiempo?

Podría parecer que El Cid ni se inmutó con aquella declaración pero Sísifo lo conocía mínimamente, decir que estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto.

— ¿Perdón?

Aquella respuesta de Capricornio solo confirmó más las sospechas de Sísifo. Definitivamente aquella no había sido una buena manera de empezar. Volvió a tomar aire, tratando de serenarse y quitarse esa molesta sensación de estar metiendo la pata a cada instante.

— Creo que el Santuario ha estado buscando a alguien como ella. Puede que ella logre… En fin, es posible que ella sea la que nos ayude.

Sísifo se golpeó mentalmente, aquella explicación distaba bastante de ser perfecta. De hecho, aquella explicación era la más incompleta, confusa y rebuscada que jamás dijo. De seguro El Cid estaba aún más confundido.

— ¿Estás seguro, Sísifo? Rena puede crear mucho caos si se lo propone.

Sagitario no pudo evitarse sentirse sorprendido ¿Dónde estaban las preguntas que tanto temía? Aunque, si era sincero, debía agradecer que El Cid no le preguntase más.

— Estoy convencido de ello —aseguró con la mayor seriedad que fue capaz de reunir en ese momento—. ¿Y tú?

— Por mí no hay ningún problema pero…

Sísifo no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho. Al final aquella situación no se estaba haciendo tan complicada como había pensado.

— Me encargaré personalmente de pedirle este favor al Patriarca. Deja que yo me encargue —El Cid asintió— pero, ¿Podrás preguntárselo?

— Cuando regrese, se lo diré.

Sísifo sacudió su cabeza, confuso. Si mal no recordaba, le había pedido a su aprendiz Lacaille y a Rena que permanecieran en la casa de Capricornio. Aunque también era posible que le hubiese mandado a algún lado y él lo hubiese escuchado.

— ¿La has mandado a algún lado?

El Cid suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

— Al contario, le he dicho a Lacaille que se quedara con ella en Capricornio y, como estoy en Sagitario, seguramente habrá subido a Acuario. Como si pensara que se iba a quedar en Capricornio quietecita. Ya decía yo… Me extrañaba que no se hubiera quejado.

Sísifo río. Cada vez estaba más convencido, aquella chica podría sacar a relucir los sentimientos de El Cid y, tal vez, el del resto de caballeros dorados.

.

Rena siguió adentrándose en el templo de Acuario. A medida que entraba, se dio cuenta que aquel templo era notablemente más oscuro y frío que el resto. Le pareció escuchar a Lacaille gritarle algo, aunque poca importancia le dio. Lacaille parecía del tipo de personas que se preocupaba por todo, y ella era todo lo contrario.

Siguió andando hasta que su pie resbaló con la fina capa de hielo que cubría el suelo. Del impulso de la caída, Rena salió dando tumbos hasta chocar contra algo o, más bien, alguien.

El enorme estruendo que hizo al caer, alertó a Lacaille quien corrió al interior del templo. El aprendiz se adentró en Acuario y, cuando logró localizar a Rena, se la encontró sentada a los pies de Acuario.

Ella levantó la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos fríos ojos azules mirándola de vuelta. Por un instante, se arrepintió de no haber escuchado a Lacaille, aunque rápidamente se recompuso.

— ¿El caballero de Acuario?

Degel alzó una ceja, extrañado por aquella pregunta. Lentamente asintió, viendo como en el rostro de la chica se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa. A Degel le extrañó aquella reacción, usualmente la gente se asustaba al ver a un caballero dorado. Acuario le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Una vez en pie, se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en su templo. No había hablado mucho con él, pero sabía que era uno de los discípulos que El Cid tenía a su cargo.

— Degel-sama —dijo el chico con notable respeto—.

Degel sacudió la cabeza en señal de saludo y volvió sus ojos sobre la chica.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Ella asintió y volvió sus ojos sobre Lacaille— ¿El Cid os manda por alguna razón?

El aprendiz suspiró pesadamente y negó.

— Al contrario, El Cid-sama nos pidió que no nos moviéramos del templo de Capricornio. Y miré en donde estamos.

Degel rió suavemente la notar aquella ligera desesperación en la voz de Lacaille. Rena caminó hasta donde el aprendiz estaba y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo.

— Tampoco hay para tanto, Lacaille ¡Sonríe un poco más! El Cid no te comerá por incumplir lo que te dice.

Lacaille la miró de reojo. Degel no pudo evitar que le escapara una risita al verlos.

— Se nota que no sois su estudiante.

Rena se quedó unos instantes en silencio y rápidamente cambió de tema.

— ¿Vamos a Piscis?

— ¡Claro que no! —gritó Lacaille—.

Degel la observaba mientras discutía con Lacaille. Se vio abrumado por su sencillez, su forma despreocupada de verlo todo. En cierto modo, le recordaba a Kardia. Sonrió para sí mismo y decidió salir en ayuda del discípulo.

— Ya es tarde —empezó a decir Degel con total calma. A Lacaille le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa tirando de los labios del caballero de Acuario pero, como aquel templo era bastante oscuro (apenas había algunas antorchas iluminándolo), no podía estar seguro—. Será mejor que regreséis.

Ella lo miró fijamente, Degel trató de contener la risa. Finalmente ella suspiró y cedió.

— Está bien.

A Lacaille se le iluminaron los ojos al sentir aquello. Ambos se despidieron de Degel y emprendieron su marcha de regreso pero, antes de que pudieran salir de Acuario, Degel los detuvo una vez más.

— No me has dicho tu nombre —puntualizó el caballero—.

La chica lo miró desconcertada en un primer momento, seguidamente sonrió y dijo:

— Rena. Encantada de conocerte, Degel de Acuario.

Una sensación extraña apareció en el pecho de Acuario al escuchar aquellas palabras. Incapaz de responderle con palabras, asintió y dejó que se marcharan. De nuevo a solas, Degel regresó a la zona privada del templo con un pensamiento en mente: Aquella chica era muy especial.

.

A diferencia de la ida, estaba vez era Lacaille el que iba por delante, y no precisamente a un paso muy tranquilo.

— Vamos, Rena-sama. El Cid-sama nos espera —insistió nuevamente el aprendiz—.

— Dios mío —se quejó ella— ¿A qué tanta prisa? Ya te lo he dicho, El Cid no come a nadie.

— Usted no le tiene miedo porque no es su discípula.

— Tranquilo, seguro que lo he visto enfadado muchas más veces que tú.

Lacaille decidió no contestar. Si aquello se lo hubiese dicho otra persona, seguramente le habría replicado que estaba mintiendo pero, por lo que había visto, Rena era capaz de sacar emociones escondidas de su maestro. Siendo ella la que dijo aquello, no se atrevió a contradecirle.

Siguieron descendiendo hasta que, finalmente, llegaron a Capricornio. El hecho de que las antorchas del interior estuviesen encendidas, alertó a Lacaille que su maestro estaba dentro. Lástima, él tenía la esperanza de que El Cid aún siguiera en Sagitario para cuando regresaran. Ya veía que la suerte no estaba su favor.

Prácticamente arrastró sus pies hasta el interior, encontrándose a El Cid de pie en el centro. Su capa ondeaba ligeramente, fruto de las pequeñas corrientes que se filtraban por las columnas. El Cid le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación al verlo llegar, aunque peor fue la mirada que le dirigió a Rena.

Lacaille tragó en seco y espero a que su maestro empezara a hablar.

— Ya era hora —esas palabras cargadas de ironía e impaciencia indicaban que estaba molesto. Lacaille se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza—.

— ¡Buenas noches! —saludó Rena felizmente—.

Lacaille volteó a verla con ojos grandes ¿Acaso no había notado la molestia de El Cid? Espera, ahora que se fijaba, si que la había notado, solo que no le había dado la más mínima importancia. Lacaille suspiró, Rena vivía demasiado feliz y despreocupada de todo.

El Cid clavó sus afilados ojos sobre su amiga y se cruzó de brazos, tratando de acentuar aún más su ya evidente enfado.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entendisteis de: quedaros en Capricornio?

— Traté de convencerla pero… —empezó a decir Lacaille—.

El Cid lo miró unos instantes y suspiró.

— Vaya un poder de convicción el tuyo —Lacaille se encogió una vez más de hombros—. Está bien, puedes irte.

Lacaille lo miró sorprendido, retuvo las palabras de confusión que estaban escalando pro su garganta (lo último que quería es que su maestro cambiara de opinión). Asintió y, tras despedirse, se fue dirección al templo de Sagitario.

Rena y El Cid permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. Él esperó a estar completamente a solas para hablar.

— Rena —dijo su nombre en un tono de advertencia—, el primer día y ya estas dándole problemas a mis discípulos.

— Y eso que no hemos llegado a Piscis.

— ¿Querías ir hasta allí? —Rena apreció cierta histeria en aquellas palabras—.

— Nos quedamos en Acuario, tranquilo.

El Cid se quedó en silencio, seguramente tratando de recobrar la compostura.

— Está bien —dijo finalmente—, vamos.

— ¿A dónde?

— A la zona residencial. A no ser que prefieras dormir aquí en medio.

Rena negó apresuradamente y siguió a El Cid hasta la zona privada del templo de Capricornio.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo :) Hoy traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por todos los followers, favoritos y review de esta historia ¡Me han animado muchísimo!<strong>

**_Gemini in tauro_: Espero no haber tardado demasiado. Me he dado toda la prisa que podía, pero estaba a tope de trabajos así que he tenido que posponerlo un poco. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias por tu review! :D**

**No sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar, calculo en una semana más o menos. Hasta entonces, cuidaros mucho y no olvidéis dejar algún review ;) **

**Enna**


	3. La noche en el templo de Capricornio

**Capítulo III. **_La noche en el templo de Capricornio_

La zona privada del templo de Capricornio era increíblemente acogedora. El Cid la decoró de forma parecida a como era su hogar en su tierra natal. Esta vez, Rena se aseguró de apreciar cada detalle.

El salón era amplio pero modesto. Había una chimenea, que ayudaba a crear ese ambiente hogareño. Además, al lado de esta, se encontraban algunos troncos que El Cid había cortado para quemar en los días más fríos.

Justo delante de la chimenea estaban los sofás, colocados en forma de L y, delante de ellos, una pequeña mesita de madera. Otro rasgo a destacar de esa estancia era el ventanal que la coronaba. Era un cristal grueso, que permitía retener el calor. Rena se acercó y contempló el paisaje que se dibujaba más allá. Veía un pequeño trozo del templo de Sagitario, pero mayoritariamente todo daba al jardín del templo y a una pradera cercana que, aún y estando a entradas del invierno, era de un vivo color verde.

Rena volteó y dio un último repaso al lugar, observando que únicamente había un manuscrito enmarcado colgando de aquellas viejas paredes de piedra. Rena se acercó, pero resultó estar en latín y, por ende, no entendió prácticamente nada de lo que decía.

Sus curiosos ojos siguieron contemplando el templo. Había un pasillo que conducía a la habitación de El Cid, al baño, a otra habitación y al jardín. Rena se prometió que otro día iría a explorar esa zona del templo pues El Cid ya estaba mirándola con impaciencia desde la cocina. Ella caminó, cruzó el arco que comunicaba la cocina y el salón, y tomó asiento en una de las cuatro sillas de madera que había allí.

La cocina era parecida al comedor, tenía lo justo y necesario. Había algunas encimeras, un armario donde guardar los alimentos y condimentos, un fregadero y un estrecho armario donde, supuso, El Cid guardaba los utensilios de la limpieza.

Inmediatamente, una fugaz imagen de El Cid haciendo las labores de la casa, cruzó la mente de Rena. Esta trató de aguantarse la risa pero, cuando miró hacia su amigo, la imagen apareció de nuevo y esta vez sí, se echó a reír. El Cid, acostumbrado como estaba a aquella extraña chica, se cruzó de brazos, se recostó contra la encimera y esperó pacientemente a que se le pasara. Después de un par de minutos escuchándola reír, preguntó:

— ¿Ya?

Ella asintió, secándose las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos.

— Lo siento —se disculpó aún entre risas—, es que me he imaginado una cosa muy graciosa.

Capricornio suspiró profundamente.

— Bueno —empezó a decir ella— ¿En donde duermo yo?

— Antes que nada, tengo una petición para ti.

Rena lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Me he perdido algo?

— ¿Quieres quedarte durante una temporada en el Santuario?

Rena parpadeó repetidas veces, creyendo haber sufrido algún tipo de alucinación.

— ¿Cómo?

El Cid meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer al regresar a España?

— Realmente nada —contestó ella después de unos segundos, encogiéndose de hombros—.

— Por eso. Si quieres, puedes quedarte en el Santuario por una temporada.

— Pero ¿Por qué? Siempre dices que te doy muchos problemas

— ¿Y me falta razón?

Rena desvió la mirada, una mueca asomó por sus labios.

— No mucha, la verdad.

— Además, si te tengo por aquí puedo controlarte para que no uses _eso_.

— ¡Y qué manía que tienes! —ahora parecía enfadada, u ofendida tal vez. Poco le importaba a Capricornio— No lo uso cada día de mi vida, que lo sepas.

— Lo sé —Rena sonrió satisfecha de que El Cid le diera la razón. Aunque esa sensación duró poco, pues Capricornio volvió a la carga—. Pero te conozco, se que lo usarías si pudieses salvar a alguien.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga sino? —preguntó indignada— ¿Me quedo de brazos cruzados viendo como todo pasa?

— No —la respuesta de El Cid fue cortante y contundente—. Quiero que me dejes pelear a mí. Aquella vez no pude hacer nada, esta vez seré yo quien luche, Rena. No voy a dejar que seas tú de nuevo.

El silencio que cayó después de esa afirmación fue pesado, profundo. Rena miraba a El Cid con ojos grandes, casi le pareció que aquello no lo había dicho su amigo. Inhaló profundamente y dijo:

— Como quieras.

El Cid asintió satisfecho. En absoluto silencio, reunió algunos ingredientes que había por la cocina, mientras, Rena lo observaba desde atrás… o eso pensaría cualquiera. El Cid sabía que Rena no podía estar demasiado rato sin hablar, se le hacía incomodo y hasta le parecía desagradable, por eso siempre sacaba algún tema de conversación, por muy tonto que este fuera. Si El Cid no se equivocaba, Rena llevaría como 3 minutos sin decir nada, lo que significaba que se había perdido en algún rincón de su mente.

— Rena —llamó con cierta impaciencia. Ella sacudió su cabeza, pareció que volvió a la tierra. Aquel gesto solo confirmó la teoría de El Cid—, ¿Te apetecen unos espaguetis con tomate?

Ella lo miró con cierto recelo.

— Espero que tus habilidades culinarias hayan mejorado.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan delicada?

— ¡No lo soy! —se apresuró a decir ella— Y si, unos espaguetis me parecen perfectos.

En los ojos de El Cid brilló una infinita satisfacción. Capricornio no tardó demasiado en preparar la cena, apenas unos 20 minutos. Rena, de mientras, preparó la mesa y ayudó a El Cid con algunos ingredientes.

Rena sirvió los platos y ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa que había en la cocina.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa? —preguntó El Cid despreocupadamente, dando un primer cato a su cena—.

La sonrisa de Rena aún se ensanchó más.

— Estar cenando contigo me recuerda a cuando éramos pequeños ¿Cómo empezó todo?

— El día que saltaste la verja y te colaste en mi casa —contestó El Cid con total naturalidad—.

— ¡Si que es verdad! Recuerdo que todos los del barrio decían que los que vivían en aquella casa eran temibles. Tenía que comprobarlo.

— Solo a ti se te podía ocurrir semejante tontería.

— Gracias —sonrió ella orgullosa—.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Te parecimos tan temibles?

Rena miró hacia el techo, pensativa. Poco a poco, bajó la mirada hasta encontrar con la de El Cid y sonrió:

— No. Tus padres y tus hermanos eran muy agradables. Tú eres el que más miedo da.

El Cid la miró con una indescifrable expresión en su rostro.

— Fue a hablar.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Lo digo en serio.

A pesar dejar que un solo sentimiento se reflejara en su rostro, El Cid estaba disfrutando cada instante de aquella charla. Incluso sentía como la nostalgia se propagaba por su pecho y como su cerebro le envía constantes escenas del pasado que se asemejaban con su conversación actual allí, en la cocina del templo de Capricornio. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces.

— A mi me pareció que tú eras la más temible de toda tu familia.

— Venga chalado —El Cid rió por debajo la nariz al escuchar aquella protesta de Rena—, mi hermano era mucho peor.

— Pobre Lisandro —rió El Cid—.

Rena lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Cállate.

Así siguieron durante todo el transcurso de la cena, recordando y rememorando aquellos días que, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatase de ello, habían quedado enterrados en el pasado. Al terminar, ambos limpiaron el lugar y se presentaron en el comedor.

— Bueno —empezó a decir Rena—, ¿En donde duermo yo?

— Conmigo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

El Cid frunció el ceño.

— En mi cama no. Dormir contigo es físicamente imposible.

— ¡¿Y ahora porque dices eso?!

— ¿Quieres que te diga toda la lista?

Rena le miró, tratando de parecer enfadada, pero al final se dio por vencida. Suspiró profundamente y negó.

— No, gracias. Puedes ahorrártela.

El Cid levantó la barbilla, jactándose de haber ganado aquel asalto.

— Si no es en tu cama ¿En dónde duermo yo?

— Como no tengo permiso oficial para que te quedes aquí, dormirás en el sofá —Rena giró a verlo, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos de la sorpresa. Capricornio tuvo que hacer un duro esfuerzo para no echarse a reír y, con la mayor seriedad que le fue posible reunir en ese momento, añadió—. Cuando el patriarca haya aceptado, arreglaré el cuarto libre.

Rena bufó.

— ¿Así tratas a tus invitados? ¿Mandándolos a dormir al sofá?

— No eres una invitada.

— Bueno, llámame hermana si quieres.

— Te llamo problemas. Al sofá.

Rena lo fulminó con la mirada por segunda vez aquella noche.

— Al menos me darás una manta —El Cid la miró extrañado—. ¡Vamos! —exclamó en tono de queja— Según tú soy la personificación de tus problemas. Muéstrame un poco de respeto.

El Cid cerró sus ojos, en un intento de buscar algo de paciencia que quedase en su cuerpo. Asintió y se encaminó hacia lo que, supuestamente, sería su habitación. Al minuto regresó cargado con unas mantas bastante gruesas y un cojín.

Capricornio los dejó encima del sofá y se retiró.

— ¿Mejor?

Ella asintió.

— Nos vemos mañana.

El Cid la miró con una extraña expresión en su rostro, alargó su brazo y lo detuvo encima de la cabeza de Rena, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Rena creyó ver una lucha interna, aunque tampoco estaba demasiado segura. Finalmente, una tímida sonrisa asomó por los labios de Capricornio y este revoloteó el cabello de la chica.

— Duerme.

Rena quedó traspuesta. Aquel gesto, aunque algo artificial, le evocó miles de recuerdo a su mente. En su mente brillaba un fuerte sol, el cielo era increíblemente azul, te podías perder en él por horas. En su mente había gente por las calles, niños jugando, adultos charlando y ellos. El grupo de amigos inseparable de amigos.

Sacudió su cabeza. Si ahora se perdía en aquellos lejanos recuerdos, no dormiría en toda la noche. Tomó aire y caminó hasta el sofá. Visto de lejos, parecía la cosa más incomoda posible, ahora, una vez tendido allí, se amoldaba a tu cuerpo. Al final resultaría confortable y todo.

Rena tiró las mantas encima suyo y las pateó para cubrirse todo el cuerpo. Puso una mano debajo del cojín, recostando su cabeza sobre ella, y cerró sus ojos.

.

El olor a tostadas quemadas la despertó. Rena se fregó los ojos, miró a través de la ventana, el sol brillaba al otro lado. Buscó por la estancia un reloj, aunque luego recordó que no había ninguno. Bostezó y se incorporó lentamente.

— Aquí tienes tu desayuno.

Estaba tan dormida que no vio venir a El Cid cargado con un plato. Este dejó el desayuno encima de la mesita y se sentó en el otro sofá, cruzándose de brazos. Rena lo miró y llevó sus ojos sobre la comida. En algún momento, aquello fue pan; ahora era una loncha mayoritariamente negra cubierta con una masa roja. Rena lo miró con cierto recelo.

— Se supone que es…

— Tostadas con mermelada —explicó El Cid con total calma—.

Rena parpadeó repetidas veces y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Seguro? —El Cid dejó escapar un suspiro. Observó como Rena se sentaba en el sofá y tomaba una de las torradas con una mueca en su rostro. Era más que evidente que se las comía por compromiso— Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?

— Las doce.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Me he levantado tan temprano?

— No se supone que las 12 de la mañana sea levantarse temprano.

— ¡Para mi si!

El Cid no pudo evitar soltar un quejido.

— ¿Se puede saber que has estado haciendo durante estos años? —preguntó al límite de su paciencia—.

Ella sonrió traviesa y tomó la comida del plato. Ágilmente saltó la mesa y se encaminó hacia la puerta que conectaba con la otra parte del templo.

— ¿Dónde vas?

Ella se detuvo un instante, su mano ya reposaba sobre el pomo de la puerta. Con la mano libre se quitó la tostada que tenía en la boca y miró a El Cid.

— Dices que me quedaré un tiempo aquí.

— No hay nada seguro —le recordó con un suspiró escapándose de sus labios—.

— ¡No importa! Siempre he tenido curiosidad por conocer los otros caballeros dorados.

— Conociste a Sísifo ayer.

— ¡Pero si sois 12! Aún me quedan muchos. Además, si me quedo aquí, tendré que convivir con ellos también ¡Será mejor que los conozca lo antes posible!

Y sin darle tiempo a replicas, Rena salió de la parte residencial. El Cid se quedó unos instantes mirando la puerta por la que su amiga acababa de salir, después suspiró ¿Quién dijo que la gente maduraba con el paso del tiempo? Porque, de seguro, aquel no conoció a Rena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola de nuevo :)<strong>_

_**Logré hacer un pequeño hueco entre mi apretada agenda (gracias a que se me acaba el semestre, estoy con todos los exámenes finales). Antes de pasar a la contestación de reviews quiero agradecer todos los favoritos, followers y reviews que me habéis dejado ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**_

_**Umizu: ¡Me alegro que te este gustando el fic! Rena es algo especial, ya lo podrás ver más adelante y sobre su relación con El Cid… ¡Tendrás que esperar! No voy a hacer spoilers Jajajaja Así es más interesante ¿no? Si te soy sincera, yo tampoco puedo imaginarme a El Cid riendo pero bueno x) Muchas gracias por dejar el review y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :)**_

_**Gemini in Tauro: ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo aunque lo veo muy calmado para mi gusto. Aunque justo estoy en el inicio, así que es normal Jajaja Gracias por dejar tu review :)**_

_**Dicho esto, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Como avance, solo diré que Rena vuelve a las andadas! **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y no olvidéis dejar algún review :)**_

_**Enna**_


	4. Visita a los doce templos

**Cuarto capítulo.** _Visita a los doce templos._

Sagitario, el primer templo en su pequeña excursión por el Santuario. Ayer conoció a su guardián, Sísifo. No había hablado demasiado con él pero parecía alguien amigable. Si hasta era amigo del arisco de El Cid… Rena tomó aire y se adentró en el templo.

Al igual que en el templo de Capricornio, en el de Sagitario también había una cantidad exagerada de columnas. Ella no era ninguna licenciada en arquitectura ni nada parecido, pero de seguro que no hacían falta tantas columnas para sostener un techo. Siguió andando hasta llegar al centro del lugar. Allí había un espacio circular, como un claro en medio del bosque. Dentro del círculo había un pequeño desnivel marcado con dos escalones y, sobre el suelo, un extraño dibujo.

Rena trató de buscarle un significado, imaginó lo que podría ser un centauro (y sentido tenía, pues ese era el signo de Sagitario) pero no supo de donde venía el resto.

— Es Quirón.

Su corazón palpitó rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas. Se sintió como un niño que encontraban haciendo una travesura. Aunque, bien pensado, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo. Bueno, solo cruzar el templo sin permiso aunque, en su defensa podía decir que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Sísifo se detenía a su lado, sus ojos puestos en el dibujo de su templo. La voz del caballero sonó una vez más:

— Él era un centauro inteligente y pacífico. Hijo de Cronos y Fílira. Se dice que vivía en el monte Pelión, en Tesalia.

Sísifo terminó su breve explicación y miró a Rena. Le hizo gracia su expresión, como un niño que escucha las historias de su abuelo. Verla así, solo ensanchó su ya presente sonrisa. Después de unos instantes, ella habló:

— Parece… Creo que realmente te entusiasma la historia, Sísifo. Bueno, la mitología al menos.

Sísifo cambió, plasmando una indescifrable expresión en su rostro. La miró repetidas veces, aún extrañado de aquella afirmación ¿Cómo sabía ella que le gustaba la mitología? Aquellos son datos que cualquiera podría haberle proporcionado, nada profundo. Por un instante pensó que Rena pudiese leer la mente, aunque rápidamente rió ante semejante pensamiento.

— ¿He dicho algo que no debería?

Sísifo se apresuró en negar. Hasta ella se dio cuenta de la confusión que lo golpeó. Rena sonrió y volvió su vista el dibujo.

— ¿Cómo? —ella lo miró nuevamente. Sísifo se sintió nervioso de repente, pero aún así se obligó a preguntarle aquello— ¿Cómo has sabido que me gusta la mitología?

— ¿Eh? Pues… —Rena miró hacia la luz que se filtraba desde la entrada del templo, sonriendo al sentir como la frescura de la mañana acariciaba su rostro— Parecías feliz. Igual de feliz que cuando El Cid me muestra su colección de espadas.

Sísifo no sabía si tomarse eso como algo bueno o malo. Bueno, antes de todo, ni siquiera entendía lo que Rena quería decir con aquello ¿De qué clase de felicidad hablaba? Él, hasta ahora, ni siquiera sabía que El Cid tenía una colección de espadas. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirar.

— ¿Y qué haces por aquí? ¿Te manda El Cid?

— No —rió—. Si por El Cid fuera, me tendría todo el día atada en una columna del templo. Así no le daría "problemas" —gesticuló con las manos—.

Sísifo rió ante eso.

— En el fondo le gusta que le de dolores de cabeza.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Claro! No estoy atada ¿Verdad? —Sísifo rió— Venía veros a los caballeros dorados.

— ¿A nosotros?

— Tengo curiosidad.

Sagitario sonrió y se hizo a un lado.

— Adelante, entonces. Diría que Kardia está en su templo, aunque tampoco puedo asegurártelo.

— No importa —sonrió ella—. Nos vemos cuando regrese.

Rena alzó la mano en señal de despedida. Allí, a contraluz con los rayos que entraban, a Sísifo le pareció especial, lejana a todo lo que él conocía. Imitó su gestó y también alzó la mano. Ella sonrió y echó a correr dirección a Escorpio. Mientras la veía irse, Sísifo se convenció: ella era la chica que estaba buscando.

Bajó los escalones tranquilamente hasta dar alcance al templo de Escorpio. Este, a diferencia de los dos anteriores, era mucho más amplio y luminoso pero, por alguna razón, había un extraño olor impregnando el ambiente.

Esperó unos instantes, mirando a ver si el guardián de aquel templo salía a recibirla.

— Creo que Sísifo se ha equivocado —murmuró pasa sí misma—.

Empezó a cruzar la estancia, sintiendo como aquel olor dulce se acentuaba cada vez más.

— ¡Eh tú! ¡Espera!

Rena meneó la cabeza. Lentamente volteó, encontrándose al portador de la armadura dorada de Escorpio acercarse a ella. A primera impresión, aquel parecía el hombre más despreocupado que caminaba por la faz de la tierra. Rena observó que mordisqueaba una roja manzana.

— ¿Sabes que tienes que pedir permiso para cruzar los templos? —le dijo a modo de advertencia—.

Ella alzó la mirada, observando que Escorpio era algo más alto que El Cid y, por ende, mucho más que ella misma.

— No te había visto.

— No soy invisible —respondió ligeramente molesto, dándole un segundo bocado a la fruta—.

— Tu nombre es… —Rena entrecerró los ojos, tratando de hacer memoria del nombre del caballero. Sísifo se lo había dicho antes, era…— Pardia.

— ¡¿Qué me voy a llamar Pardia?! —Rena hizo una mueca, de seguro se había equivocado con el nombre— Deberías saberte el nombre de los caballeros dorados ¡Y más yo!—añadió orgulloso—.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque soy el poderoso caballero de Escorpio.

Ella meneó la cabeza. Esa muestra de duda ante sus palabras, crispó los nervios de Kardia de mala manera.

— ¡Oye! Créeme si te digo que soy increíblemente poderoso.

— ¿No era el caballero de Virgo el más fuerte? —preguntó ella después de unos segundos—.

— ¡¿Qué va a ser él?!

— ¿No lo es?

Kardia se cruzó de brazos, mostrando un comportamiento de lo más infantil. Rena sonrió. Oh, acababa de cavar su tumba. Ella sonrió traviesa.

— Ahora que lo pienso, escuché de un aprendiz que el caballero de Escorpio era el más débil.

— ¡¿Quién dijo eso?!

Rena no se esperó que Kardia la agarrase de los hombros. Vaya con que aquel hombre le tenía estima a su poder. Tragó en seco y siguió:

— Pues no te sabría decir, aunque no hace mucho que lo escuché.

— Ahora me van a escuchar… —amenazó entre dientes—.

Escorpio la soltó y arrancó a correr por la pradera que se extendía al lado del octavo templo. Rena veía como el caballero desaparecía en la lejanía, gritando que él era el más poderoso. Ella no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar. Jamás imaginó que engañar a un caballero dorado sería tan sencillo.

— Bueno —dijo satisfecha— ya conozco a Escorpio. Veamos Libra.

Y con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios, emprendió la marcha al séptimo templo. Rena observó como el trayecto hasta Libra era más corto que el que había entre Capricornio y Sagitario así que, en poco tiempo, se plantó en el templo.

.

Dohko decidió tomarse un descanso. Había pasado gran parte de la mañana limpiando y puliendo las armas que componían su armadura, las cuales ahora yacían dispersas por todo el templo. El caballero anduvo por el lugar, plantándose a la entrada trasera de este. Desde allí era capaz de observar los templos por encima del suyo, siendo el templo de Escorpio el que más cerca estaba.

Había habido una apacible brisa durante toda la mañana, siendo aquel un inusual día de otoño, demasiado cálido y confortable como para estar a las puertas del invierno. Dohko respiró la fragancia que viajaba de las praderas cercanas hasta el Santuario, transportando aquel aroma dulce y fresco.

Poco a poco, los oscuros ojos del caballero se posaron sobre la figura que bajaba desde Escorpio. Al principio pensó que era un caballero dorado, aunque luego se percató de que ella llevaba ropas de civil. Cuando la tuvo cerca, pudo asegurar que jamás había visto aquella chica.

— Buenos días —saludó amablemente— ¿Puedo preguntarte quien eres?

— Mi nombre es Rena. Estaré por una temporada en Capricornio.

Dohko no pudo evitar sentirse golpeado por la sorpresa ¿EL Cid accedió a eso? La curiosidad picó al caballero de Libra.

— ¿Eres su nueva discípula?

Aquella fue la única opción que se le ocurrió al caballero de Libra para que el estricto y serio caballero de Capricornio accediese a tener a alguien merodeando por su templo. Ella sonrió.

— La principal causa de sus problemas, según él —Dohko rió—. Solo soy una vieja amiga suya. Me quedaré con él por un tiempo.

— ¿Y has salido a ver a los caballeros dorados?

— ¡Qué menos! —rió ella— Seréis como mis vecinos. Mal iría si no os conociera.

Dohko asintió, haciéndose a un lado para que aquella chica pudiese cruzar su templo.

— Adelante, te esperan seis caballeros más abajo.

Ella lo miró ilusionada y subió los escalones pegando saltos. Dohko enseguida se vio abrumado por la vitalidad y alegría que Rena trasmitía, casi como un pequeño sol. La curiosidad de cómo ella y El Cid convivían bajo el mismo techo rápidamente apareció y Libra se prometió irlos a visitar un día.

— ¡Te veo cuando regrese, caballero de Libra! —sonrió ella volteando un instante cuando estaba en medio del templo—.

— Dohko —sonrió el caballero—. Me llamo Dohko.

Su sonrisa aún creció más y rápidamente empezó a correr para cruzar Libra lo más rápido posible. Fue entonces cuando Dohko recordó lo que estaba haciendo antes de encontrarse con ella.

— ¡Cuidado!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Casi a la entrada del templo, Rena pisó el tridente de la armadura, resbaló y se precipitó por las escaleras. Se escuchó un gran estruendo retumbar por todas las paredes. Dohko cruzó su templo y se detuvo a las puertas de este, intentando hacer un informe de daños.

— ¡¿Estáis bien?! —gritó Libra—.

Rena entrevió los ojos, animada por los gritos de Dohko. Se sobó la cabeza y esperó sentir el dolor retumbando por alguna parte de su cuerpo. Aunque no fue así. Confusa, preguntó:

— ¿No me duele?

— ¡A mí sí! —se quejó una voz—.

Rena miró debajo suyo. Ni siquiera se había percatado que en su estrepitosa caída había arrollado a un joven chico. Él, cuyos ojos eran tan azules como el mar, lo miraba sorprendido o, más bien, horrorizado. Ella observó la delicadeza de sus facciones, sus rasgos casi parecían hechos por los dioses. Desde luego, las divinidades no pusieron el mismo esmero en su voz, la cual sonaba como un borracho marinero.

— ¡¿Podemos movernos?!

Oh, algo estaba mal allí. De nuevo la voz de borracho, pero esta vez aquel chico no había hablado. Él parecía demasiado asustado por algo ¿Sería del tipo de chicos que tenían miedo a las chicas?

— ¡Tú!

Rena sacudió su cabeza y miró debajo del chico. Había hecho un combo, no había arrollado a una sino a dos personas. Se apresuró en levantarse; ellos la imitaron, expulsándose las ropas que traían.

Rena miró al otro chico. Por alguna razón tenía un aura tétrica alrededor ¿estaría enfadado por haberlo arrollado escaleras abajo? Seguramente sí. Ella actuó con nerviosismo, sintiendo como los ojos del chico con voz de borracho la fulminaban incansablemente.

— ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó entrecortadamente, dudando si debía decir algo o marchar a paso rápido hasta Virgo—.

Parecía que el que tenía pintas de borracho la iba a asesinar allí mismo, pero su compañero se le adelantó. Rena retrocedió instintivamente, algo no iba bien.

El chico de cabellos celestes empezó a sacar frascos de la bolsa de tela que cargaba. Aquellos potecitos de cristal contenían líquidos de todos los colores y, muy probablemente, de todos los sabores. Solo de verlo, el estomago de Rena dio un vuelco, advirtiéndole que aquello distaba mucho de ser algo apetitoso.

El otro chico empezó a reír aparatosamente, un poco más y no se desencaja la mandíbula en ello. Dohko, quien veía el desarrollo de los acontecimientos desde lo alto del templo, suspiró. Mejor iba a ayudarla o aquello terminaría mal. Con gran pesadez, empezó a bajar los escalones.

— Tómate esto —le dijo el chico de ojos celestes, introduciendo el pote en la boca de Rena. Ella vacío su contenido, temiendo por terminar ahogada. Apenas escupió aquel cristal de su boca, que el chico le introdujo otro— Y esto. Esto también. No hay que olvidarse de esto. Esto también es necesario —miró un frasco relleno con líquido morado. Rena empezaba a sentir como todos aquellos horripilantes sabores se mezclaban en su boca, creando un nuevo sabor aún más horrible. Logró ver el frasco morado y empezó a rezar a todos los dioses para que aquel chico no le obligara a tomárselo también—. Esto no es importante ¡Pero tómatelo igualmente!

Al parecer, sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas. Posiblemente, debido a las escandalosas risas del otro chico.

— Albafika —llamó una calmada voz. El susodicho miró al caballero de Libra—. Está bien, no hace falta que le des más antídotos.

Rena aprovechó ese instante de distracción para quitarse todos los frascos de la boca. Tenía la lengua entumecida y por su garganta corrió un horripilante sabor.

— Oh Dios —murmuró temiendo por el futuro de su estomago—.

El otro chico aún rió más.

— ¡¿Y tú porque no me ayudas?! —le reprochó ella—.

— ¿Estás de broma? ¡Es mucho más divertido verte tragando esos antídotos! Uno más y podrás tocar a Albafika sin temer por su veneno.

— No tiene gracia, Manigoldo —le reprimió el susodicho—.

Dohko suspiró y decidió intervenir.

— ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? Estabais en una misión ¿no es así?

— Acabamos de volver —respondió Manigoldo, rascándose la cabeza de forma despreocupada. Chasqueó la lengua y añadió con evidente fastidio— Esos santos negros solo han hecho que darnos problemas.

— Nos dirigíamos al templo de Patriarca. Debemos reportarnos —concluyó la explicación Albafika—.

Dohko asintió y con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó que tenían permiso para cruzar el séptimo templo. Albafika le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Rena, quien se apresuró en negar, y aceptó la autorización de Dohko. Sumergido en el más profundo de los silencios, emprendió el camino hacia el templo patriarcal. Manigoldo rió y marchó tras Piscis.

Una vez ambos santos estuvieron lejos, Dohko miró a Rena. La chica miraba en la dirección en la que Manigoldo y Albafika habían ido.

— Ellos son Manigoldo de Cáncer y Albafika de Piscis.

— ¿Qué es lo que Manigoldo ha dicho de 'uno más y podrás tocar a Albafika sin temer por su veneno? —Rena le miró, su mirada increíblemente profunda y preocupada— ¿Qué quería decir?

Dohko tardó en contestar, sintiéndose atrapado por la infinidad de aquel azul.

— Debido a las artes de Piscis, su caballero debe ser inmune al veneno. Albafika lo consiguió… a cambio de volver su sangre en veneno.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

— La sangre de Albafika es, en sí, un veneno altamente mortal. Por eso Albafika tiende a alejarse de todos. Eligiendo la soledad por encima de herir a alguien por su maldición como caballero.

— ¿Cómo podéis permitir eso? —se indignó Rena—.

— Fue su elección. Nadie jamás le obligó a hacerlo.

— Aún así…

— Nosotros ya intentamos acercarnos a él, pero siempre nos evita. Si vuelves a cruzarte con él, no pienses que está siendo descortés contigo. Simplemente está protegiendo tu vida.

Rena asintió ante la contundencia de las últimas palabras de Libra. Aún su mente no terminaba de entender el porqué de todo aquel asunto de Piscis.

— ¡Bueno! —Dohko sonrió radiante, tratando de liberar un poco aquel ambiente cargado que se había creado— ¿Vas para Virgo?

Ella le miró y asintió.

— ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a todos :)<em>**

**_Algunos dijisteis que no aparecieron caballeros dorados en el 3, así que, en recompensa, en este aparecen 5 :D En la próxima parte (el capítulo era muy largo, así que decidí partirlo en dos partes), aparecerán el resto ¡A ver como reaccionan al encontrarse con Rena! ;)_**

**_¡Quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo, tanto followers, favoritos como reviews! ¡Muchas gracias a todos! También mando un especial saludo a mis betas, a las cuales torturo haciendo leer mis historias, ahora, debo decir que no tienen compasión a la hora de criticar :) Ellas también han hecho una parte muy importante del trabajo ^^_**

**_Y pasando a la contestación de reviews:_**

**_Gemini in tauro:_****_ ¡Qué bueno tenerte de nuevo por aquí! Uf, la relación de El Cid y Rena es bastante compleja (creo que ni yo misma sé bien que son). Por mi son como hermanos, pero él tiene que sentir algo, aunque no sé si llamarlo 'amor'. Creo que con el paso de los capítulos podrás hacerte una idea (o eso espero al menos xD). Me demoré algo en esta publicación debido a mis maravillosos exámenes finales (y eso que hace tiempo que la tengo escrita) ¡La cuestión es que ya la publiqué! Muchas gracias por dejar siempre tu review y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ^^_**

**_Umizu_****_: ¡Muchas gracias por venir de nuevo por aquí! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado (Aparecen más dorados sexys que en anterior ;) ). Si te soy sincera, hasta yo pensé mal cuando escribí esa parte, lo mejor es que me salió sola y, cuando la volví a leer me dio la sensación que aquello fue como un pensamiento en voz alta de El Cid. Aunque bueno, realmente hay razones normales por las que El Cid no puede dormir con Rena, pero siempre es más divertido pensar mal ¿no? Jajajaja Y no, El Cid es una completa patata cocinando :P Gracias de nuevo por dejar tu review y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :)_**

**_Lenchu:_****_ Esta es la primera vez que tengo un review tuyo ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia! Sobre lo de tu idea ¿Se puede decir que me copié de ti? Jajajaja, aunque no se parezca a tu idea, espero que te esté gustando. Si te soy sincera, elegí que Rena fuese la amiga de El Cid por dos razones: la primera es porque me dio la sensación que El Cid era un personaje muy misterioso respecto al resto. Es como que el pasado de El Cid prácticamente está oculto (a excepción de lo que aparece en el Gaiden). La segunda fue porque tomé a Shura como referencia. Si tenía que escribir sobre un caballero, tenía que conocer su cultura. Al ser española, la mejor cultura que conocía era la mía y de santos dorados, el único español era Shura; pasado la universo de 'the Lost Canvas', El Cid. Lógica aplastante la mía, sin caer en que el entrenamiento fue en Japón (Aunque tengo una forma de coordinarlo todo :D). Vale, creo que lo dejaré aquí, me estoy enrollando demasiado. Por último, quiero decirte que espero verte de nuevo, que te haya gustado el estrepitoso encuentro de Rena con Manigoldo y que te haya gustado este capítulo (parte, mejor dicho) ¡Hasta pronto!_**

**_Después de estas quilométricas contestaciones (ruego que me perdonéis a los que me hayas escrito. Parece que hoy ando suelta escribiendo ^^). Espero que este capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. ¡No olvidéis dejar algún review y os veo en el próximo capítulo!_**

**_Enna_**


	5. Visita a los doce templos (parte 2)

**Cuarto capítulo, segunda parte.**_Visita a los doce templos_

Rena justo acababa de entrar en el templo de Virgo. Aquel parecía ser un lugar silencio y tranquilo, bañado por una extraña y apacible sensación de calma. A Rena se le antojó como una pradera lejana, ajena a todo: preocupaciones, sufrimiento, penurias… Ya solo con esos sentimientos latiendo en su corazón, tenía increíbles ganas de hablar con el susodicho caballero quien, dicho sea de paso, había escuchado que era el más poderoso de todos los dorados.

Lentamente se adentró en el templo, sintiendo como aquella sensación inicial iba creciendo a cada paso. Eventualmente, llegó a lo que sería el centro del lugar. Se sorprendió al encontrarse al caballero allí, sentado en una posición de loto. Rena lo rodeó, encarándose con él. Le sorprendió lo joven que era pues, debido al poder que escuchó que tenía, pensó que sería mayor. Dudosa, se arrodilló ante él, observando como sus cabellos dorados caían sobre su rostro.

.

Asmita sentía una mirada puesta en él. Él conocía ese cosmos, el mismo que cruzó SIN PERMISO su templo la noche pasada. Virgo era especialmente quisquilloso con pedir permiso para cruzar los templos y le molestaba cada vez que alguien ignoraba aquella cortesía sagrada y cruzaba sin ni siquiera saludar. Que casualidad, que delante suyo se encontrase la persona que la noche pasada ni siquiera pareció percibir su presencia y cruzó Virgo como el que no quiere la cosa.

Estaba a punto de recriminarle su acción, aunque luego percibió una extraña esencia emanar de ella. Asmita no sabía como definirlo, era algo imperceptible que, solo cuando la tuvo cerca, pudo apreciar. Una vibración sutil en el fondo de su cosmos, como un ritmo que se repetía con monotonía. Él, en toda su existencia, jamás percibió nada parecido. Nuevamente quiso hablar con la extraña, pero antes de articular un solo sonido, ella se marchó.

Esta vez, Asmita quedó totalmente descolocado al ver que la chica no se dirigía al templo de Leo, como sería de esperar, sino que iba directa a sus aposentos. Asmita dudó en detenerla, puesto que entrar en aposentos ajenos era igual o más grave que cruzar un templo sin permiso. Sin embargo, prefirió permanecer allí, quieto, observando como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

Al poco tiempo, ella regresó. Asmita sintió que cargaba con algo, aunque no fue hasta después de unos instantes que entendió el porqué se marchó hacia la zona privada de Virgo. La chica agarró sus hombros y, con suma delicadeza, lo guió hasta dejarlo tumbado en el suelo. Puso una almohada en su cabeza y cubrió su cuerpo con unas mantas.

— Buenas noches —dijo ella a modo de despedida—.

Asmita quedó sorprendido de la dulzura y frescura de sus palabras, siendo para él como una brisa. Completamente traspuesto por lo ocurrido, sintió como la chica se levantaba y, esta vez sí, se marchaba hacia el templo de Leo. Asmita recapacitó unos instantes, preguntándose si, realmente, aquella chica pensó que estaba durmiendo. En ese preciso instante, una de las doncellas cruzó el templo, encontrándoselo allí tumbado.

— ¡Asmita-sama! —gritó la muchacha alarmada. Rápidamente, la doncella de arrodilló al lado del caballero— ¿Qué está haciendo?

Asmita sonrió ligeramente.

— Que chica más rara.

.

.

El siguiente templo Leo. Nuevamente, el guardián no salió a recibirla. A poco iba pensando que los caballeros dorados huían de ella o, básicamente, les daba igual quien cruzase su templo. Espero que, como en casos anteriores, el caballero estuviese dentro del templo pero no, esta vez el caballero se encontraba a la salida. Rena pudo observar su silueta desde atras, viendo como Leo se encontraba sentado en los escalones de su templo con la mirada perdida en las casas inferiores a la suya.

— Hola —le saludó ella—.

El caballero pegó un bote y volteó a verla con notable histeria ¿de verdad no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí?

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

Rena lo miró unos instantes, tratando de aguantarse la risa pero, a cierto punto, le fue imposible y se echó a reír. Él se la miraba con una indescriptible expresión plasmada de su rostro.

— Ni que fuese un fantasma —rió ella—.

— No te he sentido llegar —contestó el caballero en tono infantil—.

Rena asintió y se limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Cuando ya estaba algo más calmada, le contestó.

— Me llamo Rena ¿Y tú?

— Regulus.

El caballero bajó la mirada a sus pies, sintiendo como el sudor empezaba a empapar su nuca ¿Estaba nervioso? Eventualmente, volvió sus ojos sobre Rena, encontrándosela agachada a su lado.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó algo traspuesto—.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

— No puede ser.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó cautelosamente—.

— Te pareces a Sísifo.

— ¿Eh?

Rena rió nerviosa y se apresuró en negar.

— ¡Nada! No me hagas caso —de un bote volvió a ponerse en pie—. En fin, creo que debería ir tirando hacia Cáncer aunque… Manigoldo se fue hacia arriba.

— Sí. Ha pasado antes por aquí acompañado de Albafika.

— Ya lo sé. Los he estrellado a ambos.

Rena no cayó en lo que había dicho hasta que vio los ojos de Leo, abiertos por la sorpresa.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —logró articular el caballero—.

Ella sonrió, como si lograse quitarle importancia al asunto. Obviamente no funcionó. Tomó aire y se echó a correr, escaleras abajo.

— ¡Hasta luego! —se despidió en un chillido—.

Regulus observaba como su figura se hacía más diminuta conforme descendía por la escalinata y es que aún no salía de su asombro ¿Quién era esa chica?

.

Rena llegó a Géminis en un tiempo record, suerte tuvo de no encontrarse con Manigoldo en su templo. Ahora que lo observaba con detenimiento, ya le quedaban pocas casas, puesto que Géminis era el tercer templo. Al entrar, un delicioso olor salió a recibirla, su estomago pareció despertar del letargo al que lo habían inducido las tostadas de El Cid y empezó a sonar cual orquestra. Rena lo apretó, tratando de mitigar en vano el sonido.

Empezó a deambular por el templo, descuidando por completo que allí habría un caballero y que, por descontado, no le haría gracia que un desconocido se colase en su cocina. Pero estaba hambrienta y, cuando regresase a Capricornio, nada le aseguraba que la comida que encontrarse allí fuese comestible. Y resultaba aún peor si tenía que preparárselo ella.

Siguió sorteando las columnas hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera, la cual supuso era la entrada a la parte residencial. La empujó y entró a la zona privada del templo. Aquel lugar distaba mucho del ambiente que había en Capricornio. Aunque El Cid fuese serio, su templo tenía un toque acogedor; Géminis, sin embargo, resultaba frío y ajeno.

Lentamente, Rena se introdujo en la estancia, sintiendo como sus cabellos se ponían de punta a cada paso que daba. Era como si algo allí estuviese mal y su intuición le estuviese advirtiendo que saliese corriendo de allí. Aunque el hambre era más fuerte.

Eventualmente llegó hasta la cocina, donde encontró un suculento plato de Musaca con patatas. Fue ver el plato y olvidarse por completo de todas aquellas malas vibraciones que le transmitía el lugar. Sin perder un solo instante, tomó asiento y cortó un pedazo. Aquello sabía a gloria. Bueno, de hecho, todo sabía a gloria si se comparaba con aquellas tostadas ultraquemadas. Pronto su estomagó sonó nuevamente, reclamando más de aquella comida. Y Rena no tuvo reparos en ceder a su capricho.

Trató de no devorar, aunque le resultó sumamente difícil no engullir aquella delicatesen. Una vez terminada recordó que aquella comida no era para ella, es más, seguramente fuese la comida de un santo dorado. Rena maldijo a su pensamiento por aparecer una vez ya había metido la pata. Cautelosa, miró a ambos lados. El caballero no había aparecido, es posible que se encontrase fuera. Si lograba salir de Géminis antes de que regresase, no podría saber que fue ella y, por ende, no habría bronca. Ni del caballero ni de El Cid quien, si se enteraba de que se comió la comida de otro, ya seguro que no la dejaba salir de Capricornio.

Así pues, poniendo en marcha su teoría, bajó del asiento y anduvo a hurtadillas hasta la puerta de salida. Desgracia la suya, que fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz del caballero detrás suyo.

— ¿Estaba bueno?

Rena volteó lentamente, mirando con ojos desorbitantes al que era el caballero de Géminis. Creyó escuchar cierta diversión en su voz, pero, por si acaso, no se permitió pensar que estaba salvada. Más bien, estaba condenada hasta el final de sus días.

— Así que es cierto lo que me han dicho —Géminis caminó hacia ella, observándola atentamente con aquella mirada tan penetrante que poseía el caballero—. Alguien se estaba comiendo mi almuerzo.

Rena levantó la mirada, puesto que Géminis era algo más alto que ella. Las palabras no parecían articularse, así que simplemente asintió. Géminis le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes hasta que echó a reír. Rena lo miró con notable desconcierto.

— Tenía hambre —dijo ella a modo de excusa—.

Géminis aún rió más fuerte.

— Ya lo veo —el caballero tendió su mano y Rena se la estrechó—. Mi nombre es Aspros, soy el caballero de Géminis ¿Puedo saber quién eres tú? —Rena pareció dudar en decirle su nombre, cosa que Aspros percibió— Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada. A mi suerte, siempre termino cocinando de más.

Algo más tranquila, ella le respondió.

— Rena.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No recuerdo haberte visto antes.

— Resulta que me quedaré una temporada en Capricornio.

— ¿Con El Cid? —Aspros no parecía terminar de creerse eso. Rena asintió— ¿De verdad?

— Soy una vieja amiga suya.

— Oh, entiendo —murmuró Géminis quedamente—.

— Como estaré por aquí, quise conocer a los caballeros dorados.

— Entonces ya solo te falta conocer a los caballeros de Tauro y Aries ¿no es así? —Rena asintió nuevamente. Aspros sonrió—.

— Ahora iré hacia Tauro.

— ¿Te veo al subir?

Ella asintió y marchó hacia la puerta con una sonrisa decorando su rostro.

— ¡Hasta luego, Aspros! —Géminis agitó su mano en señal de despedida. Rena puso un pie fuera de la parte residencia pero, en un último instante, pivotó y miró hacia el caballero— Por cierto, dile al chico que está escondido entre las sombras que he notado su presencia desde el primer momento.

Dicho esto, ella se machó. Aspros se quedó petrificado, no sabiendo si por sorpresa o puro desconcierto. Lentamente, los ojos de Géminis corrieron por la sala hasta llegar a un lugar oscuro, donde ninguna luz lograba alcanzarlo.

— Deuteros —llamó lentamente— ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

Aquel quien se encontraba entre las sombras negó.

.

Finalmente, después de un largo tramo de escaleras, Rena llegó hasta la entrada del templo de Tauro. Si en Géminis sintió el olor de comida, en Tauro olía a licor. Y no de una variante floja, precisamente. Apenas dio unos pasos, que el guardián del templo salió a recibirla ¡De los pocos que no pareció ignorar su presencia!

A diferencia de otros caballeros, el de Tauro se veía mucho más grande y corpulento. Rena alzó la mirada, aquel hombre era exageradamente grande. Pronto, se fijó en la caja de madera que el caballero cargaba, la cual no pudo identificar.

— Hola —saludó ella algo asombrada—.

El caballero hizo una pequeña reverencia y bajó la caja hasta dejarla en el suelo. Una vez dejó el objeto, la miró con cierta desconfianza.

— ¿Puedo saber quién eres?

— Mi nombre es Rena. Estoy de visita por los templos.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con cierta cautela—.

— Viviré por una temporada en Capricornio. Quise aprovechar hoy para saludar a los caballeros dorados. Después de todo, es posible que me tenga que encontrar muchas más veces con vosotros.

EL caballero la miró detenidamente, evaluando la veracidad de sus palabras. Después de unos tensos momentos, él sonrió.

— Yo soy Aldebaran de Tauro. Encantado de conocerte, Rena.

— ¡Igualmente! —sonrió ella felizmente. Aldebaran se vio contagiado por la alegre actitud de la chica— ¿Puedo preguntarte que hay en esa caja?

Tauro bajó la mirada a la caja y meneó la cabeza.

— Son unos vinos que había de oferta. Tengo que aprovechar cuando hay alguna promoción. El vino es demasiado caro.

— ¿De verdad? En España hay tanto vino que prácticamente lo regalan. Dicen que es muy bueno pero como tampoco soy una amante, no te podría decir. El Cid entiende más que yo.

Aldebaran rió.

— Me cuesta ver al El Cid bebiendo vino.

— Hasta quedar sin sentido, en ocasiones. Aunque mejor que no se lo menciones y si lo haces, yo no te he dicho nada.

Aldebaran rió sonoramente ante ese comentario de la chica.

— Traté de no comentárselo a nadie. Entonces ¿también eres española?

— Del norte.

Aldebaran se masajeó la barbilla pensativo, recordando aquel día que El Cid le trajo una caja de vino español el cual, debía reconocerlo, estaba increíblemente bueno.

— La verdad tenéis un buen vino —comentó—.

— Si te gusta, podría traerte una caja la próxima vez que vaya. Aunque ya te advierto que no sé cuando será eso.

— ¿De verdad lo harías? —ella asintió. Aldebaran esbozó una amplia sonrisa y dio unas palmadas en la espalda de Rena, en señal de su venidera amistad— ¡Eso sería todo un detalle!

Rena asintió y trató de alejarse de Tauro puesto que, de recibir alguna más de sus 'amistosas palmadas', corría el serio riesgo de salir despedida varios metros hacia adelante. Vaya con que tenía una fuerza descomunal aquel hombre.

— En fin, creo que iré tirando hacia Aries.

Aldebaran asintió y se hizo a un lado, en señal que permitía el paso de Rena por su templo.

— ¿Es el único templo que te falta?

— Si. Ya os he conocido a todos.

— Te veo cuando subas —se despidió—.

Ella asintió y, tras despedirse de Tauro, emprendió una particular carrera hasta el templo de Aries. Debido al horario de invierno, cuando logró alcanzar el primer templo del Santuario, el cielo ya empezaba a oscurecer.

Rena se adentró en el primer templo, contemplando con notable asombro la decoración del lugar. Igual que le sucedió en el templo de Virgo, el de Aries también estaba bañado por una increíble tranquilidad. Posiblemente, aquella fuese una sensación reflejo del temperamento del caballero.

Ella anduvo hasta el centro de la construcción, deteniéndose allí. Observó la majestuosidad del lugar, casi se le antojaba como un pequeño palacio que mezclaba la cultura griega clásica con la que actualmente predominaba en Europa.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó, escuchando su voz rebotar en forma de eco por la construcción— ¿Hay alguien?

Al no percibir respuesta alguna, supuso que el caballero de Aries se encontraba ausente por lo que, después de darle un último vistazo al lugar, emprendió el camino de regreso hasta Capricornio.

.

.

Sísifo apartó la mirada de aquel grueso libro y miró a través de la ventana. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la noche ya había caído y las antorchas que iluminaban la escalinata de los doce templos habían sido encendidas. Se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla, buscando alejarse de aquel libro el cual había sido su entretenimiento durante toda la tarde.

Casualmente, apreció como una silueta se dibujaba en la dorada luz del fuego. Trató de fijarse, pero debido a que había pasado demasiadas horas fijó en las pequeñas letras de aquel libro, la vista no terminaba de enfocarle bien. Posiblemente fuese una doncella, pero, por si acaso, salió a comprobar.

Salió de la parte residencial y sintió como aquella persona ya cruzaba su templo, dirección a la salida. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí aunque, para cuando llegó, el intruso ya se encontraba cerca del primer rellano que conducía al templo de Capricornio. Cuando Sísifo la reconoció, ahora iluminaba por la suave luz de la antorcha, sonrió.

— Ya ni saludamos —rió—.

Ella volteó, casi lo miró como si se tratase de un fantasma. Después de unos instantes se encogió de hombros y se excusó:

— Pensé que estarías durmiendo.

— Parece ser que no —ella esbozó una ligera mueca, cosa que aún ensanchó más la sonrisa de Sísifo— ¿Cómo ha ido tu aventura por los templos?

Ella se lo pensó unos instantes.

— Si quitamos que he temido por mi vida algunas veces —Sísifo rió suavemente ante eso—, muy bien.

Sísifo la miró. Aquella pequeña diferencia de altura, creada por unos pocos escalones, provocó que una extraña sensación creciese en Sísifo. Ni siquiera él sabía cómo describirla, era como una anciedad que le acentuaba la sensación de que Rena era distinta, inalcanzable incluso.

— ¿A ti como te ha ido el día, Sísifo? —preguntó ella con total inocencia—.

Sísifo salió de su ensoñación y quedó fascinado por la simplicidad e inocencia que ella desprendía. Poco a poco, Sísifo se vio contagiado por la sonrisa de la chica.

— Ha sido un día tranquilo —dijo a modo de resumen—. Por cierto, hablé con el Patriarca.

— ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó curiosa—.

— No tiene inconveniente en que te quedes.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

La alegría de aquellas palabras, le recordaron a como Regulus solía reaccionar cuando Sísifo le daba permiso para dejar de entrenar e ir a jugar con el resto de aspirantes. Sísifo asintió, atinando a ver como Rena saltaba los escalones y lo abrazaba. Por un instante se paralizó por completo, sin saber como reaccionar. De todas las posibilidades, jamás esperó que ella lo abrazase. Algo confuso, llevó sus manos a la espalda de la chica, tratando de corresponder su gesto.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Rena, observó que tan azules eran estos. Verlos le recordó a los días de verano, aquellos apacibles días en los que salía a pasear con un manto azul sobre él.

— Muchas gracias, Sísifo.

Rena deshizo el abrazo, dejando a Sísifo con una pequeña sensación de decepción. De nuevo y emprendió su marcha de regreso al templo de Capricornio. Aunque, justo al llegar al rellano, volteó a ver al caballero de Sagitario por última vez.

— Nos vemos mañana.

Sísifo se obligó a responder.

— Buenas noches, Rena.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola a todos, <em>**

**_Me puse las pilas y empecé a escribir todas las historias que tengo publicadas (advierto que pronto subiré la de encuentros inesperados). Bueno, antes de pasar a la contestación de reviews, quiero agradecer todos los followers, favoritos y reviews que he recibido ¡Muchas gracias a todos!_**

**_Lenchu_****_: Si algún día te animas en escribir la historia, no dudes en que tendrás ya una fan. Me gustará leer una historia así :) Espero que puedas identificar las referencia (Aunque tampoco creo que sean demasiadas) y si alguna te genera curiosidad, no tendré ningún problema en contestarte ¡Solo faltaría! Sí que es posible que, a lo largo del fic (y no de forma voluntaria) aparezcan expresiones propias españolas. Seguramente las veas porque te preguntaras: ¿donde esta la coherencia o elegancia en esto? Aunque más bien será Rena quien las dirá, me cuesta viendo a El Cid diciendo algo del estilo: '¡¿Qué cojones?!' o 'Vete a freír espárragos'. _**

**_En referente a lo de Manigoldo y Kardia, aún no sabes la que esos 3 pueden armar. El trío infernal podremos llamarlos :D Y sobre Albafica o Albafika, yo lo he visto de las dos formas, pero la que tiene K se me hace más exótica y le da ese toque. Además, supongo que debe ser griego, y basándome en eso (de algo me sirvió estudiar griego antiguo), el griego no tiene c. Así que con la K le da un toque más helenístico :D_**

**_PD: No me odies por estas increíbles contestaciones Jajajaja y muchas gracias por dejar tu review :)_**

**_Dicho esto, vuelvo a aclarar que este sigue siendo el capítulo 4 solo que, me resultó que tan largo tal vez se haría pesado, así que opté por dividirlo. Espero que os haya gustado y no olvidéis dejar un review. _**

**_¡Os veo en el próximo capítulo!_**

**_Enna._**


	6. El último de los caballeros dorados

**Quinto capítulo**. El último de los caballeros dorados

A pesar de estar a puertas del invierno, aquel fue un día especialmente caluroso. Muchos aprendices aprovecharon para salir a entrenar al coliseo, tantos otros tomaron asiento en las gradas y contemplaron el espectáculo con increíble entusiasmo.

Rena corrió, deteniéndose justo en las escaleras de la grada. Una incontrolable sonrisa decoraba su rostro, siendo esta un reflejo de la increíble emoción que sentía.

— ¡Así que este es el campo de entrenamiento!

El Cid pronto le dio alcance, manteniendo el semblante serio que tan usual era en él.

— ¡Jamás había visto uno! —exclamó ella volteando a verle.

La seriedad de El Cid pareció menguar, aunque imperceptible para los demás, Rena detectó la ligera histeria de su gesto: como cerraba los ojos y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz en busca de retener su paciencia. Ella aún ensanchó más su sonrisa: adoraba hacerle perder los nervios.

— ¿Nunca? —Rena rió por debajo de la nariz en escuchar el histerismo en su voz— Pero si para llegar hasta las doce casas tienes que pasar por aquí.

— ¡Pero si era de noche!

— Está iluminado.

— Cuatro velas no se pueden considerar iluminación.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes alumbrarlo?

Rena disfrutaba viendo como El Cid hacía su mayor esfuerzo por mantener su compostura. Un par de replicar más y perdería su preciada faceta de caballero serio.

— ¡Globos de luz! —una disparatada idea pareció encenderse en la mente de Rena— ¿Te imaginas que unos globos de luz iluminasen el coliseo? No solo el coliseo ¡Todos lados! Los templos, las habitaciones ¡Sería la caña!

El Cid suspiró profundamente.

— Estás delirando ¿Se puede saber que te has tomado para pensar semejante disparate?

Ella lo miró con ambas cejas al alza.

— Tu desayuno, señor. Que, a propósito ¿Qué era aquello verde de la torrada?

— Wasabi.

Rena desconfió inmediatamente.

— Eso no suena muy mediterráneo.

— Es japonés —Ella asintió aunque, a juzgar por su cara de desconcierto, El Cid dedujo que debía dar alguna explicación más—. Es un condimento que se usa en esa cocina.

— ¡¿Y me lo has puesto con el pan?! —ahora era Rena la que tenía ligera histeria en su voz.

El Cid alzó su barbilla y ensanchó su pecho, orgulloso.

— Es una importante fuente de vitaminas.

— Que solo he comido yo. Porque a ti ni te he visto.

El Cid estaba tan serio, que alguien ajeno a la conversación pensaría que estaban hablando la Guerra Santa o del fin del mundo.

— Solo tenía para uno —se defendió con total calma.

— ¡¿Y porque me intoxicas a mi?! ¡Tú eres el caballero!

— ¿No eres tú la que dices que no te cuido? —ella lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque esto ni siqueira pareció surgir efecto en el caballero de Capricornio— El Wasabi es una muestra de mi preocupación por tu salud.

— Como me suena eso a _trola_…

— Os veo muy animados esta mañana —intervino una tercera voz.

Inmediatamente, El Cid y Rena enfocaron toda su atención sobre aquel individuo. Degel se aproximaba a ellos, con un rostro tranquilo y una ligera sonrisa asomando por sus labios.

— Buenos días —saludó El Cid.

— _Bonjour._

Rena sonrió al escuchar la fluidez del francés de Degel, quien pareció percibir la sorpresa en la chica.

— Soy francés, Rena —explicó él con una apacible sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿De verdad? Siempre he querido aprender francés. Aunque se me da estrepitosamente mal. De hecho, aprendí antes japonés.

— Y eso que hablas catalán —puntualizó El Cid—. ¿No se parece bastante al francés?

— Creo que… no —murmuró ella.

— ¿Catalán? —repitió Degel ligeramente confundido. Alguna vez escuchó sobre aquella lengua, una de las muchas lenguas en las que derivó el latín y que solo se hablaba en una zona concreta del norte de España—. No sabía que lo hablases, El Cid —comentó sorprendió—.

— Yo no lo hablo —explicó El Cid—. Únicamente ella.

Degel posó sus ojos sobre Rena, notablemente curioso.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿No venís de la misma zona?

El Cid y Rena se miraron, ligeramente desconcertados.

— No —contestaron ambos al unísono.

Degel parpadeó confuso.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó acuario.

— Rena vivía en la zona norte de España. Yo me trasladé allí a los 4 años, pero jamás logré aprender la lengua. Así que, de los dos, solo ella la habla.

Degel movió sus ojos, posándolos encima de la chica.

— ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —preguntó divertida.

Él se apresuró en negar y calló. Mientras Degel los veía conversar "animadamente" (lo más animado que se puede conversar con El Cid), él se veía reflejado en ellos. En cierto modo, imágenes de su infancia en Bluegard acudieron a su mente, viendo a El Cid y a Rena como la representación de sus amigos de las tierras del hielo. Una nostalgia apareció en su sonrisa, aunque él ni siquiera fue consciente de ello hasta que vio como Rena le miraba triste. El Cid, por otro lado, no pareció ni darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué hacías por aquí, Degel? Me extraña verte por el coliseo.

Degel salió de su ensoñación y negó con la cabeza.

— Bajé a buscarte. Necesito que me aclares algunas cuestiones ¿Tienes tiempo?

El Cid bajó la mirada hacia Rena.

— ¿Tú que harás?

— ¡Quiero ver las peleas!

Degel sonrió a la energética respuesta de Rena; El Cid asintió y, tras intercambiar un par más de frases, se marchó junto con Degel. Rena los vio marcharse y, cuando creyó que estaba los suficientemente lejos, sonrió. Ahora era libre.

Volteó y contemplo entusiasmada el complejo que tenía enfrente suyo. Rápidamente, se contagió de la euforia que corría por las gradas, sintiéndose parte de aquel público entregado. Tomó una última bocanada de aire y bajó las escaleras hasta detenerse en primera fila. En medio de la arena se estaba librando una batalla descomunal que, finalmente, fue ganada por un muchacho bastante joven.

Sin duda, tenía una particular apariencia, remarcada sobre todo por aquellos puntos en su frente que substituían a las cejas. Sin embargo, aquello no era lo que le llamaba la atención a Rena, no, ella se sentía fascinada por la impecable manera de luchar que tenía él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó la valla y anduvo hasta el centro de la plaza.

El ganador la miró, cayendo en un profundo silencio junto con la grada. Rena se detuvo enfrente suyo, sonriendo desafiante ante aquel reto. Debía admitir que, desde hacía años, no entraba en una batalla y ya prácticamente se había olvidado del nerviosismo y la emoción que invadían su mente en esas circunstancias.

— Yo seré tu próxima oponente.

El chico la contempló unos instantes antes de hablar.

— Por mi está bien pero… ¿Dónde está tu máscara?

— ¿Máscara? —se extrañó Rena— ¡Ah claro! Las amazonas deben llevarla, bueno ya que no soy una amazona no creo que deba ponerme una.

— ¿Y bien? —inquirió él.

— Preocúpate más… —Rena apareció detrás del chico— ¡En el combate!

Rena le asestó una fuerte patada. El chico pareció entrever sus movimientos y pudo esquivar el golpe a tiempo. Él giró sobre sus talones, encarándose a Rena. Sus sonrisas delataban su intuición de que aquel sería un gran combate.

Sin más preámbulos, ambos se abalanzaron sobre el contrario. Las gradas permanecían calladas, siendo solo unos pocos cuchicheos los que irrumpiesen ese silencio.

.

Aquella era una deliciosa mañana de invierno, Sísifo decidió que lo más provechoso sería bajar al coliseo y observar a los nuevos aspirantes. En ocasiones, los caballeros dorados bajaban a los campos de entrenamiento, algunos para luchar, como Kardia y otros para ayudar a mejorar a los aprendices. Sísifo solía pertenecer al último grupo.

Cruzó la casa de Aries y se encaminó hasta el coliseo, encontrándose a una inusual marea de aspirantes poblando las gradas. Usualmente no había tanta expectación en aquellos combates, así que la curiosidad le picó rápidamente.

Avanzó hacía allí, abriéndose camino a través de los aspirantes que se hacían a un lado al verle hasta que finalmente llegó a primera fila. Miró a los combatientes, sintiendo como se creaba un nudo en su garganta y una presión en el pecho estaba por asfixiarlo.

— ¡Rena! —gritó inconscientemente.

Los aspirantes que permanecían a su lado, lo miraban como si de un chiflado se tratase, aunque solo uno se atrevió a preguntarle.

— ¿La conoce, Sísifo-sama?

Sísifo asintió, incapaz de apartar la mirada del campo.

— Sí, pero ella no es una amazona ¿Por qué está luchando?

Sagitario estaba a punto de saltar a la arena cuando observó que su intervención no era necesaria en lo absoluto. Puede que no fuese una amazona pero sin duda tenía una técnica de combate impecable. Tenía destreza, era ágil, pensaba con rapidez los movimientos y oportunidades que tenía en frente a ese rival.

El contrincante de Rena se fregó la sangre del labio con el puño y la miró. Ella se encontraba igual de cansada, jadeando en buscar de algo de aire. Se apreciaban algunas heridas repartidas por sus piernas y brazos, aunque ninguna parecía ser nada grave, apenas unos rasguños superficiales.

— No peleas nada mal —la halagó.

Rena sonrió desafiante.

— Guárdate los cumplidos para cuando terminemos.

Sísifo observaba el combate con total expectación, igual que el resto del campo. Ambos parecían estar en niveles muy igualados. Cada movimiento que hacían el otro lo contrarrestaba. Parecía que esa batalla no iba a tener fin hasta que Rena cometió un error y salió disparada, chocando con la pared que había detrás suyo. Sísifo saltó inmediatamente a la arena y salió corriendo hacía donde ella estaba.

— ¡Rena!

Ella alzó la mirada. Sísifo sintió una ola de alivio cuando vio que no estaba tan herida como se temió. Tenía algunos rasguños en las mejillas y su labio cortado pero por lo demás parecía estar bien.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella pareció no percatarse de que estuvo todo el combate observándola. Sísifo sonrió y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar. Rena la aceptó de buen grato y, una vez en pie, miró al chico contra el que había luchado.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ligeramente preocupado. Rena sonrió y le levantó el pulgar. La preocupación desapareció de su rostro y sonrió aliviado— Prometes mucho.

Rena lo miró unos instantes, desconcertada, hasta que finalmente sonrió.

— ¡Muchas gracias!

— Que un caballero dorado te reconozca como prometedora, no es algo que le ocurra a cualquiera —sonrió Sísifo.

Rena corrió sus ojos sobre Sagitario, parecía que su cabeza estuviese analizando lo que acababa de decir. De pronto, sus ojos azules se posaron de nuevo sobre aquel que fue su contrincante. En su voz se podía apreciar una cierta alarma y sorpresa.

— ¡¿Caballero dorado?! —Sísifo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. Por lo visto, Rena podía ser bastante expresiva, a la par de que dramática, claro—. ¡¿Eres un caballero dorado?!

El chico, quien la miraba como si se le hubiera ido un tornillo, asintió lentamente.

— Shion de Aries —se presentó.

Rena miró a Sísifo un instante, antes de agacharse. Su cabello caía a ambos lados de su rostro, siendo aquella la primera vez que Sísifo apreció lo largo que era, como en las puntas adquiría un tono más claro, casi dorado.

— ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó ella sorprendiendo a los dos dorados—. Si hubiera sabido que eras un caballero dorado jamás te hubiera retado.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Shion extrañado.

— A los caballeros dorados se les tiene que respetar, nunca se les debe retar —Rena rascó su codo, obviando el nerviosismo y la incomodidad que sentía—. O eso siempre me han dicho siempre.

Sísifo rió.

— ¿Acaso no retas a El Cid? —preguntó Sagitario.

— A El Cid no lo considero un caballero dorado.

Sísifo se echó a reír nuevamente, y Shion no dudó en sumársele.

— Entonces —intervino una cuarta voz— ¿Qué soy según tú?

Rena tragó en seco. Shion volteó y vio que El Cid estaba parado detrás de él. Tan absorto estaba por aquella chica que no había percibido su presencia acercarse. Algo distinto ocurrió con Sísifo, quien no dudó en reír más fuerte al notar que él fue el único que percibió a Capricornio acercarse.

— Hola El Cid… —saludó Rena en un murmuro. Dentro suyo, la idea de huir de allí empezaba a sonar muy tentadora—.

El Cid le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos hasta que suspiró profundamente.

— De todos los disparates que se te podían ocurrir —empezó a decir en un tono grave—, hoy ha tocado luchar contra un caballero dorado ¿Es que no se te puede dejar sola?

— ¿Perdón?

El Cid resopló.

— Rena —ella alzó la mirada, temiendo una terrible reprimenda por parte de su amigo. Sin embargo, cuando le miró, su rostro se había suavizado e incluso parecía que estuviese sonriendo un poco—. Me alegra ver que aún tienes el poder de antes.

Ella sonrió.

— Pero sigo sin poder ganarte aún.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos,<strong>

**Disculpad la demora, pero he andado bastante liada estas semanas (la pregunta vendría a ser: ¿Qué día no estoy metida en algo? Jajajaja) Este ha sido un capítulo cortito, así que el próximo trataré de hacerlo algo más largo para compensar ;) **

**Por cierto, he intentado introducir algunos aspectos de la cultura española y de la catalana (aunque también se me ha colado una de la japonesa). Más adelante saldrán algunas referencias más que podréis consultar en el glosario del final :) Antes de pasar a la contestación de reviews, quiero daros las gracias por todos los favoritos, followers y reviews que he recibido ¡Muchas gracias!**

**nueiii: ¡Bienvenida al fic! Muchas gracias por toarte el tiempo de escribirme ¡Me hace muy feliz que te esté gustando! Perdona la demora, pero espero que valga la pena, aunque sea un capitulo cortito ^^' Y ¡Rena ya conoce a Shion! Todos los caballeros saben quién es la amiga de El Cid ¡Empiezan las aventuras! Jajajaja Y muy posiblemente Kardia y Manigoldo anden envueltos en algo (son de mis favoritos, después de todo… Bueno, me cuesta decir favoritos en The Lost Canvas, todos tienen su punto :D). Por cierto, si me vuelve a quedar un capítulo largo, lo subiré tal cual :D. Muchas gracias de nuevo y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y hasta la próxima!**

**Dicho esto, si alguien tiene alguna duda ¡solo tiene que preguntarme! Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**

**No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

**Enna**

* * *

><p><strong>Sería la caña: En castellano, vendría a significar como 'sería de lo mejor' o 'sería impresionante'. No sé si se entendería en otros dialectos, así que, por si acaso, lo puse en este pequeño glosario. <strong>

**Wasabi: Tal y como se dice, es un condimento japonés de color verde. Recomiendo arduamente NO probarlo. Lo digo de verdad, pocas cosas están tan malas como esa. **

**Trola: En el dialecto del castellano (el que se habla en España), significa mentira. **

**Catalán: Para aquellos que no lo sepan, en Catalunya (cuya capital es Barcelona) es una región del noreste español. En aquella zona conviven dos lenguas: el español y el catalán. Se dice que esta última es muy parecida al francés y, en cierto modo, muchas palabras son compartidas por ambas lenguas pero, saber catalán, no te ayudará a aprender francés a la velocidad de la luz ni nada Jajajaja Si os gusta el tema, más adelante saldrán más referencias ;)**


	7. El reto de Kardia

**Capítulo 6. El reto de Kardia**

Sage descendió por la escalinata hasta llegar a aquella amplia terraza. Ella permanecía de espaldas, con su larga y violeta cabellera suelta. En su mano sostenía su inseparable Niké, convertida ahora en un báculo dorado.

Él se acercó hasta detenerse a su lado. A pesar que durante el día hiciera calor, las noches eran terriblemente frías. Por suerte, Sage disponía de diversas túnicas que alternaba según el tiempo en el que estaba y aquella noche acertó al elegir la más gruesa para salir y afrontar aquel aire helado. Ella, sin embargo, seguía vistiendo sus finos vestidos blancos y ni siquiera aquella chaqueta azulada lograba evitar que tiritase de vez en cuando.

— Logrará coger un buen refriado, Athena-sama.

Una mirada suya le bastó a Sage para entender que la presencia de la diosa en aquel lugar no era ningún capricho pasajero. Inmediatamente, el patriarca frunció el ceño, temiendo por la razón que arrastró a la divinidad fuera de su habitación en plena noche de invierno.

— Las estrellas están llamándome. Intentan decirme algo, alertarme de hecho.

— ¿Sabe de qué se trata?

Athena negó, a desesperación del Patriarca. Él mismo había enseñado la diosa a leer los astros, sin embargo, tan solo le tomó unos pocos años a la divinidad superar el nivel que Sage tardó siglos en aprender. Sin duda era la diosa de la sabiduría y, aunque ella siempre consultase sus lecturas con él (como muestra de respeto a su anciana sabiduría), él sabía que su discípula le había superado en muchos aspectos y que poco valor tenían ya sus interpretaciones.

— Deberemos mantenernos alerta.

— Sobre todo con los nuevos —Sage la miró inquisitivo. Inmediatamente, el patriarca sintió que, en aquel instante, no estaba hablando con Sasha sino con la diosa Athena propiamente dicha—. Sage, dudé en contarte esto pero, dadas las circunstancias, me veo obligada a hacerlo.

— ¿De qué se trata, alteza?

La diosa volvió sus ojos al paisaje nocturno que se abría delante suyo. Observando aquello con ojos vivos y sabios, abandonando aquel toque infantil que solían tener.

— Algo ocurrió antes de que descendiera. Un incidente con cierto soldado de alto rango de otro dios.

— ¿De quién se trata?

Ella negó.

— No conozco su nombre. Sé que era increíblemente poderosa.

— ¿Era una amazona?

Athena asintió. Justo cuando quiso seguir explicando al patriarca la situación, el báculo empezó a brillar. Su atención y la de Sage se centraron en el objeto divino, el cual emanaba un aura dorada, tal como si estuviese despertando su poder (que usualmente se encontraba sellado), para combatir a un enemigo.

Athena sintió sus piernas temblar y no tardó en sentir como toda ella se desestabilizaba y caía al suelo. Por suerte, Sage logró interceptarla. La cara del patriarca denotaba una inquietante preocupación. La diosa sintió como sus fuerzas menguaban sin razón, como si el báculo hubiese drenado parte de su cosmos. Se sentía mareada, con un ensordecedor pitido resonando en sus orejas.

Hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y trató de buscar el báculo, encontrándoselo tirado en el suelo, con su poder sellado de nuevo.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido, alteza? —preguntó Sage mirando al objeto con cierto miedo.

— No lo sé —respondió ella después de unos segundos.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Rena se levantó especialmente temprano. Había tenido una mala noche, levantándose completamente empapada en sudor. Su corazón latía apresuradamente y en sus ojos se acumulaban unas inexplicables lágrimas. Lo más curioso, ni siquiera recordaba que había soñado, solo sabía que había sido horrible.

No queriendo correr el riego de dormir y soñar aquello de nuevo, se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida y tomó un par de frutas como desayuno. Para cuando ella salió del templo, El Cid aún seguía durmiendo, por lo que le dejó una nota encima de la mesa explicándole que se encontraría con él en la cena.

Aunque el sol seguía brillando aquella mañana, el cielo azul que solía cubrirlos se vio corrompido por un pequeño cúmulo de nubes, acercándose desde lo profundo del mar. Rena las observó unos instantes, antes de descender hasta el templo de Sagitario.

Al llegar a la novena casa, observó que su guardián se encontraba sentado en los escalones posteriores de la edificación, leyendo con notable entusiasmo en viejo y grueso libro.

— Buenos días —saludó ella una vez estuvo cerca del caballero, apenas unos pasos delante suyo.

Sísifo levantó la vista, ligeramente sorprendido de encontrarse a alguien a aquellas horas.

— Buenos días, Rena. Has madrugado mucho.

— Más que El Cid —Sísifo rió suavemente—. ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Sísifo miró el libro que reposaba sobre su falta y sonrió ampliamente.

— Justamente es uno de los clásicos de tu tierra. Le pedí a Degel que me lo prestara. En la última misión que hice con El Cid averigüé que ese no es su nombre, sino el de un héroe español. Fue entonces cuando quise leer este relato. Tal vez me ayude a entenderle un poco mejor.

Hasta que no terminó, Sísifo no se dio cuenta de qué tan raro podía sonar aquello. Rena lo miraba con una indescifrable expresión en la cara ¿Pensaría que se le había ido un tornillo? Muy posiblemente así fuera. Su mente trabajaba a contrarreloj para excusarse por aquello pero, antes de poder defenderse, Rena sonrió. Sísifo la vio sentarse a su lado, sintiendo como el cosmos de la chica causaba un agradable calor a su alrededor.

— Me alegra ver cómo te preocupas tanto por El Cid, Sísifo —admitió ella feliz. Él la observaba en silencio, alegrándose en el fondo de su corazón por aquellos cumplidos que muchos pensaban pero pocos le decían—. Eres un gran amigo y compañero. Estoy segura de ello.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Sagitario, quien se sintió extrañamente deleitado con aquellas palabras.

— Y sobre El Cid ¿él fue quien te dijo que ese no era su verdadero nombre? —Sísifo asintió; Rena aún ensanchó más su sonrisa— ¡Entonces de verdad confía en ti! Puedes sentirte bastante halagado. Te aseguro que no es algo que diga a cualquiera.

Sagitario la observaba mientras hablaba con tanta naturalidad y simpleza, como si las preocupaciones fuesen inexistentes. Una tímida sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sísifo, contagiado por la frescura de la chica.

— ¿Tú sabes su verdadero nombre?

— Lo sé.

— ¿Cuál es?

Ella pareció pensárselo unos instantes.

— Mejor no me arriesgo. El último que lo llamó por su nombre, terminó en el hospital 4 semanas.

Sísifo tragó en seco.

— ¿Por qué? —en la voz de Sagitario se apreciaba una ligera histeria.

— No lo sé. Si él prefiere que le llamen El Cid ¿Quién soy yo para no hacerlo? Es su decisión, tengo la intención de respetarla. Aunque también entiendo que sientas curiosidad.

El sonrojo que inicialmente tenía Sísifo, aún se volvió más fuerte. De la boca de Sagitario solo hacían que salir monosílabos sin coherencia, fruto de la poca coordinación entre su cabeza y su boca. Eventualmente, Rena echó a reír. Sísifo sintió una vergüenza terrible, pero tampoco se sintió incomodo. Por alguna razón, estando con Rena, sentía una extraña sensación de familiaridad.

— Algún día te diré su nombre, pero de aquí un tiempo. Así te doy margen a que emprendas tu búsqueda particular.

Sísifo sonrió.

— No me lo vas a poner fácil ¿cierto?

— ¡Evidentemente que no! —rió.

Rena inhaló profundamente y se levantó de un salto.

— Bueno, voy a seguir bajando.

— ¿Dónde irás hoy?

— Pues no tengo ni la más remota idea ¡Todo es más divertido si no está planeado!

—Entonces, yo aprovecharé para seguir con la lectura.

Rena asintió y se adentró al templo.

— ¡Hasta luego!

Fue una despedida muy simple y jovial que, sin saber porque, hizo sonreír a Sísifo de forma ridícula. Tan feliz por un simple 'Hasta luego'. Ni él mismo se entendía.

.

Rena marchó por las escaleras que conducían al templo de Escorpio. Únicamente se había cruzado con su guardián en una ocasión, y rápidamente comprobó el apego que le tenía a su poder y orgullo. Kardia parecía ser el tipo de personas que querían vivir al límite. Rena sonrió, en cierto modo se parecía a ella.

Con esos pensamientos, se adentró en el octavo templo. Su interior, como tantas otras veces, estaba vacío ¿Vivía Kardia siquiera allí? Prácticamente, cada vez que pasaba por allí, no estaba. Asumió que cruzaría sin tener que vérselas con su guardián,cuando escuchó una familiar voz gritar detrás suyo.

— ¡_Scarlet Neddle_!

En un acto reflejo, Rena se ocultó tras uno de los pilares, el cual, con el impacto del ataque, quedó destruido. Rena miró los escombros, lamentándose que una construcción tan bonita se hubiese dañado de ese modo por un ataque. Segundos después, los azules ojos de la chica se enfocaron al autor de semejante destrozo. Ella tragó en seco.

— Era una columna muy bonita.

Ese comentario sacó por completo a Kardia de sus casillas, algo no demasiado complicado, por cierto. Era sabido por los caballeros que el temperamento de Kardia era bastante explosivo.

— ¡Deja estar la columna! ¡Mi poderoso ataque iba a ti!

— Lo supuse —comentó ella con cierto sarcasmo.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarme?!

— ¿Eh? —ella lo miró extrañada— ¿Engañarte?

— ¡Exacto, pequeña bruja!

— ¡¿Y ahora porque me llamas bruja?! —exclamó Rena ligeramente ofendida y con un toque de histeria en su voz.

— ¡Dijiste que los aspirantes me llamaban débil!

— ¡Ah! ¿Eso? Pues no, nunca lo hicieron.

Kardia apunto con su uña hacia ella.

— ¡Acabas de admitir que me engañaste! —la paciencia de Kardia se había perdido por completo— ¡_Scarlet Neddle_!

Rena vio el ataque venir, y rápidamente corrió tras una columna cercana a refugiarse de aquellas luces carmesí. Estas impactaron contra otro pilar, destruyéndolo. Rena volvió su mirada a los escombros.

— Como sigas destruyendo columnas así… —miró hacia Kardia, tratando de mantener una mínima seriedad en su rostro a pesar de que, en algún momento, se le hizo una situación bastante entretenida— se te caerá el techo encima —advirtió.

Kardia apretaba los dientes fuertemente, poco le faltaba para lanzarse sobre de Rena y clavarle las 15 agujas de golpe.

— ¡Deja de esconderte detrás de las columnas! ¡Da la cara, cobarde!

Aquella última acusación crispó los nervios de Rena, arrojando a su mente montones de recuerdos que había decidido enterrar en lo más profundo. Indispuesta a aceptar aquello, salió de su escondrijo. Incluso Kardia, quien se encontraba demasiado cegado por la rabia de haber sido engañado, sintió el cambio de actitud en ella. Su cosmos, que solía ser bastante agradable, se había vuelto más denso y poderoso.

— Repítelo —le retó.

Kardia aguardó unos segundos, observando a su oponente como una bestia que observa a su presa. Eventualmente, una sádica sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

— Cobarde —dijo después de unos tensos segundos en silencio—. Demasiado cobarde para ser vista con mínima dignidad.

En un parpadeo, Rena desapareció de su vista. Kardia sintió su corazón saltar de confusión pero, y esto se mostró en su mirada, la emoción era el sentimiento que lo dominaba. La localizó detrás suyo, llegando a interceptar el puñetazo que iba a darle en plena espalda, en uno de los puntos débiles de la armadura.

Ella se sorprendió, quedándose totalmente traspuesta. Kardia rió sonoramente.

— Rápida, pero no tienes potencia —Escorpio aprovechó la mano libre para asestarle tres picaduras— ¡_Scarlet Needle_!

Rena salió despedida varios metros atrás. Por suerte, ella logró frenarse aunque, inmediatamente después, cayó al suelo, sufriendo el veneno que corría por todo su cuerpo.

—Mi Scarlet Needle proporciona un dolor comparable a la picadura de un escorpión. Hay un total de 15 picaduras que se ven culminadas con Antares, la más poderosa de todas. Una vez recibes esta técnica solo te quedan dos opciones, la muerte física o la de espíritu —el sadismo en la voz de Kardia se acentuó— ¿Cuál será la tuya?

Ella trató de reincorporarse, pero el dolor que paralizaba su pierna derecha la hizo volver a derrumbarse. Kardia rió ante esa muestra de debilidad.

— Seguramente la de espíritu. Ni siquiera tienes voluntad de enfrentarme.

Rena alzó la mirada, tan llena de terminación y rabia que hasta Kardia la temió por un instante. Curiosamente, toda aquella rabia e impotencia que relampagueaban en sus ojos, ahora de un color mucho más oscuro al que solían tener, ni siquiera estaba dirigida a él.

Nuevamente desapareció. Kardia trató de localizarla, pero su cosmos parecía haberse desvanecido junto con ella. Pronto sintió un penetrante dolor en el brazo, fruto de la patada que le había dado. Trató de atraparla, pero volvió a desaparecer. Ahora le golpeó en la pierna, haciéndole desestabilizarse por unos instantes. Casi parecía que estaba luchando con alguien completamente distinto a aquella chica que parecía ser tan alegre. Una incontrolable sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al final resultaría ser una buena rival.

Kardia esperó a sentir algún hueso más romperse, algún fuerte golpe capaz de quebrantar a cualquier guerrero con pocas agallas. Suerte que él no era así. El golpe no se hizo esperar. Kardia aprovechó esos instantes para asestarle 7 agujas de golpe.

Escorpio se sorprendió cuando ella desapareció una vez más. Incluso con 10 picaduras podía moverse con semejante rapidez. Kardia siguió aumentando su cosmos, no iba a permitirse perder ante ella. Nuevamente aguardó a por su golpe. Este llegó, pero a diferencia de la otra vez, Kardia se quedó inmóvil.

Ella le pudo romper varios huesos, aunque la mente de Kardia estaba más preocupada por la repentina taquicardia de su corazón. Poco a poco, empezó a perder el control de sus sentidos, sintiendo como el fuego que solía abrasarlo cobraba vida. Kardia alzó una vez más la mirada, viendo a Rena parado frente a él.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero sintió pánico de la frialdad y crueldad que sus ojos transmitían. Todo aquel calor que solían aportar era inexistente. La arrogancia era palpable en su rostro serio, lo miraba como si fuera un ser inferior. Kardia sintió una rabia inmediata, pero debido a su condición, no pudo hacer nada por volverse.

Su cuerpo cayó como un peso muerto, retumbando por todas las paredes del templo el sonido de la armadura chocando contra el suelo de piedra.

.

.

Despertó en su cama, con un paño mojado encima de su frente. Se lo retiró con pesadez y lo dejó encima de la mesita de noche. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con Degel sentado en un taburete cercano, hojeando uno de sus gruesos libros escrito en vete-a-saber-que-idioma. Acuario pareció percatarse de su despertar, y apartó la mirada de las hojas para valorar su condición. Kardia rió con prepotencia.

— No me lo puedo creer ¿Me estás escogiendo por encima de tus aburridos libros?

— Kardia —llamó Degel a modo de advertencia—. Sé más respetuoso.

Escorpio rió, aunque no tanto como le gustaría. Aún sentía varios lugares de su cuerpo entumecidos y, por primera vez desde que despertó, se percató que no vestía su armadura.

— ¿Dónde está mi armadura?

— La tuve que retirar para curar tus heridas —Degel dejó el libro en el suelo y se levantó de su asiento, deteniéndose delante de la cama—. Solo a un idiota como tú se atrevería a ir retando a todo aquel que cruza su templo.

Kardia desvió la mirada.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó despreocupadamente— Sabes que me gusta vivir a mi manera.

Degel se masajeó el puente de la nariz, tratando, en vano, de retener su paciencia.

— Retaste a Rena y por poco no te manda al hospital ¿Podrías reservar esas ganas de luchar para los enemigos de verdad? Ella es una aliada.

— En realidad, Degel —Acuario alzó la mirada, viendo como Kardia mantenía sus ojos perdidos en algún punto de la estancia. Degel se sintió extrañamente incomodo con aquella repentina seriedad del escorpión— ¿Realmente crees que es una aliada?

_Oh Mon Deu_! ¡¿Rena también le golpeó en la cabeza?! Degel empezó a temer por la salud mental de su compañero, cuando este habló una vez más.

— No la conozco demasiado, pero mientras luché con ella parecía alguien completamente distinta.

Degel lo miró inquisitivo.

— ¿En qué te basas?

Kardia le miró, incluso parecía asustado.

— Ni yo lo sé.

Acuario le miró unos instantes más hasta que finalmente dejó ir un largo suspiró.

— Estás cansado, Kardia. Duerme y te convendría hacer bondad esta noche.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Quería bajar a Rodorio!

— Ni Rodorio, ni Rodoria. Te quedas en Escorpio, **quitecito** —Degel remarcó esa última palabra, a lo que Kardia frunció el ceño.

— Iceberg aburrido.

Degel alzó una ceja al infantil insulto de Kardia. Santa paciencia la suya.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos,<strong>

**Después de una larga espera, aquí traigo otra aventura de Rena. Un combate contra Kardia ¡Lástima que no pudieron llegar la final! ¿Qué le pasó a Sasha y porqué su báculo empezó a brillar? ¿Habrá descubierto Sísifo el verdadero nombre de El Cid? ¿Se fugará Kardia para ir a Rodorio, o hará caso a Degel? ¡Todo en el próximo capítulo!**

**Quiero agradecer todos los apoyos: followers, favoritos y reviews ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo :D Un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos en el próximo! :)**

**No olvidéis dejar algún review ^^**

**Enna**


	8. Una noche en vela

**Séptimo Capítulo. **Una noche en vela

Lacaille no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba El Cid allí, plantado delante de la puerta de Capricornio, de brazos cruzados y con una atemorizante aura a su alrededor.

"_Pobre Rena-sama, la que le espera._" pensó la mente del caballero. Él conocía de primera mano las broncas del caballero dorado de Capricornio y bien sabía que no era algo precisamente agradable.

La idea de alertarla pasó por la mente de Lacaille, pero ya fue demasiado tarde. Rena subía las escaleras tranquilamente, dejando que el sol se ocultase a sus espaldas. El Cid la miró desaprobatoriamente, pero o no se dio cuenta o no le dio importancia. Seguramente fue lo segundo.

— Hola El Cid.

Lacaille se sintió extraño de escuchar la voz de Rena sin ese ápice de alegría que la caracterizaba. Inmediatamente se sintió curioso por toda la situación. Ya le pareció extraño el cambio de humor en su maestro después de su fugaz charla con Degel de Acuario, pero todo eso lo remataba la repentina seriedad (o penumbra) de Rena.

— Rena —la voz de El Cid, aunque sonó calmada, ocultaba una cierta histeria—, creo que me debes una explicación.

Ella le miró un instante.

— Ya te dejé una nota conforme llegaría para la noche.

— No sobre eso.

— ¿Entonces?

En aquella última pregunta, la alegría pareció volver a la voz de la chica, aunque se forma muy discreta. El Cid la encaró, manteniendo aún sus brazos cruzados.

— Degel ha pasado por aquí.

— Y todos los que quieren subir hasta la cámara del patriarca deben hacerlo ¿no es así?

La paciencia del caballero de Capricornio pendía de un solo hilo. Lacaille empezaba a considerar una temprana huida del templo de Capricornio, era más que evidente que sus dos moradores no estaban de demasiado buen humor.

— A lo que me refiero, es a que me ha contado lo ocurrido en Escorpio.

— ¿No lo sentiste? Porque Kardia no se estuvo de hacer explotar su cosmos. Me molió a pinchazos.

— ¿Te atacó?

— Fue algo mutuo.

El Cid se masajeó el puente de la nariz, en busca de algo de paciencia que pudiese haberse perdido por su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué te contó Degel?

— Dijo que Kardia te provocó y tú lo enfrentaste.

Ella lo miró con cierto recelo.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó después de unos segundos en silencio— Nunca me prohibiste pelear contra los demás.

— Solo te prohibí no usar '_eso_' —Rena asintió—. Puedes luchar contra toda la orden dorada, si te place.

— ¿Y a que esa cara de amargado? —Rena se balanceó un poco y clavó su mirada en la figura que había detrás de El Cid— ¿Le has hecho enfadar, Lacaille?

— ¡¿Cómo podría?! —gritó el caballero al borde de la histeria.

El caballero resopló, y él que pensaba que estaba siendo completamente ignorado por aquellos dos. Al final pareció que Rena si le vio. Rena sonrió ante la inocente reacción del aprendiz, mientras, El Cid ladeó a verle.

— ¿Aún por aquí?

— Aún no me ha dicho porqué me ha llamado, El Cid-sama —murmuró Lacaille casi en un susurro.

Rena se echó a reír escandalosamente, lo que hizo ganarse una mirada fulminadora por parte de El Cid, aunque, como siempre, lo ignoró y siguió a lo suyo. El Cid tomó aire y miró a su aprendiz, tratando de mantener la poca compostura que podía tener en aquel momento.

—Mañana iré al coliseo a supervisar vuestro entrenamiento y espero observar una mejora en TODOS vosotros. No quiero ninguna excepción porque, de lo contrario…

— ¡El Cid! ¡No se amenaza a los estudiantes!

— Tú no hables mucho que, tal y como vas, cualquier día haces un viaje a la cárcel del Santuario.

— ¿Y te haces llamar amigo mío?

Mientras Rena y El Cid debatían 'vete-a-saber-que', Lacaille sentía que su piel iba perdiendo color. La cárcel del Santuario, el último lugar en el que él y sus compañeros querían estar. El Cid volvió a mirarlo, examinando sus reacciones.

— Puedes irte —dijo secamente.

El caballero de Popa se tensó y asintió.

— Entendido. Buenas noches, El Cid-sama, Rena-sama.

— ¡Hasta pronto Lacaille! —le despidió ella alegremente—.

Lacaille, a pesar del miedo que sentía por la reciente amenaza de su maestro, no puedo evitar sonreír levemente, parecía que volvía a ser la Rena de siempre. El aprendiz de El Cid se apresuró escaleras abajo, seguramente queriendo evitar alguna tarea o amenaza por parte de Capricornio. El Cid y Rena lo observaron marcharse desde lo alto del templo, viendo como el cielo ya había sido teñido por la noche y pronto pasarían a encender las antorchas de la gran escalinata.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Rena con la mirada fija en el horizonte, rompiendo el extraño silencio que se había creado entre su amigo y ella.

El Cid la miró algo desconcertado, como si su cabeza no acabase de entender a qué venía esa pregunta. Rena, ante el silencio, rió.

— Antes parecías enfadado porque luché contra Kardia.

— Casi lo mandas al hospital —puntualizó El Cid.

— Ahí te equivocas.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es un caballero dorado, tenía su armadura ¿crees que unos simples golpes míos le harían algo?

El Cid pareció pensárselo unos instantes. Lo que decía Rena no era tan disparatado y él sabía de primera mano que Kardia no era precisamente un santo enclenque. La duda asomó en su cabeza, sintiendo que las cosas no terminaban de conectar. No quería dudar de lo que Degel le había dicho, pero parecía que en la versión del acuariano faltaba algo.

— Si tú no fuiste… ¿Qué pasó con Kardia?

— No lo sé. Puede que, a lo mucho, le rompiese unos huesos pero ni siquiera usé una técnica. Es imposible que lo mandase al hospital. En todo caso me hubiese mandado él a mí.

— Ahora si que no entiendo nada —sentenció El Cid después de unos segundos en silencio.

Rena se encogió de hombros y miró a su amigo nuevamente, ahora con su habitual sonrisa tirando de sus comisuras.

— ¿Cenamos?

— No tengo hambre.

En ese preciso instante, el estomago del caballero de Capricornio decidió celebrar un concierto propio que fácilmente llegó a oídos de Rena.; esta no pudo evitar reírse fuertemente mientras que El Cid sentía como un fuerte sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas.

— ¿Estás seguro que no tienes hambre?

— Corrijo: tengo bastante hambre.

Dicho esto, ambos se fueron hacia el interior del templo. En poco menos de diez minutos lograron armar una buena cena que ambos disfrutaron. Después de la cena, recogieron todo y estuvieron un par de horas hablando, principalmente de cómo eran los otros caballeros. Parecía imposible como, siendo la misma persona, Rena y El Cid tenían perspectivas tan distintas.

Finalmente, sobre las 12 de la noche, ambos se fueron hacia la cama, bueno, en el caso de Rena el sofá. Aunque la primera noche se le hizo algo raro, le había empezado a coger el gusto al sitio, sin embargo, no parecía que aquella noche fuese a dormir demasiado.

Igual que ocurrió la noche anterior, se levantó completamente empapada, con su corazón que parecía se iba a salir de su pecho. Rena se convenció de que sería algo pasajero y, repitiendo el ritual de aquella mañana, se dio una ducha y fue a la cocina a por algo de comer puesto que, después de la ducha, siempre le entraba hambre.

Fue cuando regresó al comedor que se percató de la hora que era. Ni más ni menos que las 3 de la madrugada ¡¿qué haría durante toda la noche?! Resignada, arrastró sus pies fuera del templo, arrepintiéndose de salir sin una chaqueta. Regresó y tomó el primer abrigo que encontró y, ahora sí, se sentó en los escalones de la entrada de Capricornio.

Corría una fría brisa, pero a Rena no le molestó, es más, adoraba la sensación de ese vientecillo removiendo sus largos y ondulados cabellos. Cuando miró las casas que había por debajo de Capricornio, sintió una repentina emoción ¿Quién le hubiese dicho, meses atrás, que terminaría viviendo allí? No solo había regresado al lado de El Cid, uno de sus mejores amigos y prácticamente su familia, sino que también estaba hablando con aquellos que eran fuertes guerreros y, esto jamás lo admitiría en público, le estaba gustando encontrar a tanta gente distinta reunida en un mismo sitio.

Rena sentía que en aquel lugar uno jamás podía aburrirse, a pesar de que ahora estuviese sumergido en una absoluta tranquilidad que solo la noche podía proporcionar.

Que ingenua era ella al pensar tal cosa, puesto que en realidad…

.

— ¡Ahora te sacamos, Regulus! —gritó Kardia a pleno pulmón, agarrando el pomo de la puerta y estirando con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡Qué te la cargas! —gritó Manigoldo al borde de la histeria— ¡Yo no quiero una bronca del viejo!

Degel lo reprimió con una mirada; Dohko suspiró profundamente.

— A este también ¿No se podía quedar encerrado durante el día? —preguntó Libra retóricamente.

Shion, quien se encontraba al lado de su amigo, negó.

— ¡Sacadme! —gritó el joven caballero de Leo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Aspros relevó a Kardia, a ver si el caballero de Géminis lograba abrir la dichosa puerta. Pero ni siquiera un caballero como él puedo hacerlo. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo diantres podía librar batallas imposibles y no podía abrir una maldita puerta?!

— Está trabada —informó al resto de dorados allí presentes—. Hay que tirarla.

— ¡¿Pero tienes una jodida idea de cómo nos la vamos a cargar?! —gritó Manigoldo.

Géminis suspiró, pues claro que sabía que Sage les daría una épica charla sobre 'respetar aquellos bienes públicos y el cuidado de las instalaciones'.

— No hay más remedio —suspiró Aspros derrotado.

— ¡Muy bien! —de todos los presentes, Aldebaran sin duda era el que estaba más entusiasmado. El caballero de Tauro se remangó y encaró la puerta— ¿Preparados? ¡Allá voy!

Kardia y Manigoldo corrieron a interponerse en la trayectoria del toro.

— ¡NO! —gritaron ambos dorados al unísono.

Aldebaran iba a replicarles el que no le dejasen tirar la puerta, pero entonces, esta se abrió. Inmediatamente, Regulus atrajo las miradas de todos. Leo sonrió culpable y se rascó la mejilla.

— Por lo visto —empezó a decir el joven caballero dorado—, tenía el seguro puesto. Por eso no se abría.

Se produjeron unos instantes de silencio hasta que…

— ¡REGULUS! —gritaron todos los caballeros a máxima potencia—.

.

—Que tranquilidad —dijo Rena en un suspiro.

Su mirada puesta sobre los templos, como algunos de ellos eran iluminados por la tenue luz de las llamas. Eventualmente, sus ojos se posaron sobre el templo más próximo al de Capricornio: el templo de Sagitario. En ese instante se percató que había una luz emanando del patio trasero de dicho templo.

— ¿Sísifo está despierto?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Rena marchó hacia allí. Al llegar a las puertas de Sagitario, rodeó la estructura, llegando al patio. Era un lugar similar al que había en Capricornio, únicamente que las plantas parecían estar mejor cuidadas. Sin duda, El Cid no tenía el don de cuidarlas.

Escondida tras la esquina, ella observó al guardián de la novena casa practicando tiro al arco con una diana que, a juzgar por la cantidad de agujeros que había, debía haber sido bastante utilizada.

Sísifo detuvo su entrenamiento y miró en su dirección. Rena se tensó al instante ¿La había notado? ¡Si incluso había bajado al mínimo su cosmos! Sintió el miedo aparecer ¿Se enfadaría Sísifo por estar espiándolo a esas horas? Bueno ¿Se podía considerar aquello espionaje? En cierto modo sí, pero no era algo que hubiese pensado con antelación, simplemente sentía curiosidad por si Sísifo…

— Buenas noches.

Cuando Rena regresó a la realidad, se encontró a Sísifo parado enfrente suyo, sonriéndole gentilmente. Cargaba con un gran arco en su mano derecha. Ella permaneció callada unos instantes antes de saludarle:

— Buenas noches, Sísifo.

Eso fue a lo máximo que llegó su cabeza. Sísifo rió. Rena lucía algo desconcertada ¿No estaba enfadado por estar observándolo a escondidas? Si hubiese sido El Cid, seguramente ya le hubiese lanzado 4 Excalibur.

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —preguntó ella algo insegura.

Sísifo ni siquiera pareció percatarse del nerviosismo o la inseguridad que Rena sentía. El caballero de Sagitario movió sus ojos al arco que cargaba y después a la diana, donde un par de flechas permanecían clavadas en el centro de esta.

— La verdad es que no —admitió finalmente—. No sé porqué —Sísifo sonrió y miró hacia Rena—, aunque parece que no soy el único.

Rena ladeó la cabeza, ella tampoco sabía porque últimamente no había podido dormir tanto como solía, tal vez porque aún no se había adaptado del todo a su nueva cama. Rena movió despistadamente la mirada sobre la diana.

— Eres increíble, Sísifo —dijo de golpe. Sagitario se sintió completamente perdido, algo que Rena percibió con facilidad, por ende, rápidamente se dispuso a explicarse—. Prácticamente todas las flechas están clavadas en el centro.

Suerte tuvo Sísifo de que fuese de noche, más suerte tuvo al estar detenido a contraluz, haciendo prácticamente imposible que Rena viese el sonrojo que se extendía por sus mejillas.

— ¿Me enseñarías algún día? —preguntó ella.

Sísifo salió de su ensoñación y sonrió gentilmente. Com una creciente sensación de calidez extendiéndose por su pecho, le tendió el arco a Rena. Esta miró el objeto algo confundida, gesto que Sísifo encontró adorable.

— Si quieres puedo enseñarte ahora.

— ¿Podrías?

La ilusión en su voz le hizo sonreír de nuevo, e incluso aumentó más su sonrojo. Sísifo no entendía el porqué de esas reacciones, pero tampoco iba a permitirse privarse de ellas. Asintió y dejó que Rena tomase el objeto de sus manos. Por la forma en como lo tomó, era evidente que jamás había disparado al arco.

— Adelante —le ofreció, poniendo una mano en su espalda y acompañándola hasta situarse en frente de la diana.

Gracias a la antorcha que quemaba cerca de allí, la vista a la diana era perfecta. Rena se detuvo a unos metros del objeto, sintiéndose intimidada por la distancia que había entre el objeto y ella. De pronto sentía que, si su flecha se clavaba allí, ya era mucho.

Sísifo sonrió, entendiendo los pensamientos de la chica a través de sus expresiones. Sin duda era alguien muy elocuente.

— Permiso —pidió Sísifo.

— ¿Para qué?

Sagitario se colocó detrás de ella y, con suma delicadeza, agarró sus caderas y las colocó en el ángulo adecuado para poder realizar un buen disparo. Sintió que Rena se tensó en un primer contacto, aunque luego pareció relajarse y dejó que Sísifo la guiase.

Las manos de Sagitario eran gentiles, rozando su piel tan suavemente que casi le hacía cosquillas; mientras, Sísifo luchaba internamente para no cometer ninguna estupidez. Se sorprendió cuando sintió las suaves manos de Rena sosteniendo su pesado arco de oro, sintió un cúmulo de nervios en su pecho que amenazaban con hacerle temblar y delatarle aunque, gracias a que estaban en invierno, siempre podía alegar que había sido por frío.

— ¿Estoy ya bien? —preguntó ella después de unos extraños segundos en silencio, siendo palpable una tensión inexplicable por parte de ambos.

Sísifo retrocedió un paso y observó la posición en la que Rena permanecía, asintiendo satisfecho.

— Supuestamente, sí.

— ¿Solo 'supuestamente'? —rió ella.

— Sin embargo, lo difícil viene ahora.

Sísifo alargó la mano y sacó del estuche que cargaba en su espalda una de las flechas. Se la entregó a Rena, quien miraba el objeto algo confundida.

— Bueno, deduzco por donde puede ir pero…

Nuevamente Sísifo se situó detrás de Rena, tomando sus manos y orientándola sobre los movimientos que debía realizar: como situar la flecha, en que posición… protocolo más que nada.

Rena agradeció que Sísifo estuviese a sus espaldas, puesto que sentía un ligero rubor teñir sus mejillas debido a la cercanía del caballero. Ella no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de un hombre al que apenas conocía y Sísifo era uno de ellos.

Aquella situación se le hacía extraña, demasiado intima para dos desconocidos como ellos. Sin embargo, Rena quería seguir alargando aquellos instantes, sintiéndose completamente a gusto en aquella cálida atmósfera.

— Aquí lo tienes —indicó Sísifo, retirándose ligeramente de donde ella permanecía.

Rena asintió y buscó a Sísifo con la mirada, logrando verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Puedo disparar ya?

Sagitario se cruzó de brazos y asintió expectante. Rena sintió un repentino manojo de nervios en su pecho, ahora se arrepentía de haberle pedido semejante locura a Sísifo ¿Y si lo hacía mal? Quedaría completamente en ridículo. Tragó en seco y trató de concentrarse. Podía hacerlo, ella podía, podía…

La flecha salió disparada, clavándose en el centro de la diana, rozando las flechas de Sísifo situadas bastante cerca. Rena abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendida; Sísifo sintió que su mandíbula caía al suelo ¿Le había dado al centro?

Ambos se miraron y, tras ver la expresión de sorprendido que tenía el otro, se echaron a reír.

— ¿Cómo he podido hacer algo como eso? —rió Rena.

Sísifo negó con la cabeza.

— Puede que seas una prodigio del arco —propuso Sagitario.

— Dúdalo —Sísifo rió aún más fuerte—. La suerte del principiante.

— Puede que sea eso aunque Regulus lo intentó y su flecha ni siquiera se clavó en la diana.

— ¿Dónde fue?

— La encontramos una semana después en el templo de Virgo —Rena rió fuertemente, llegando incluso a derramar un par de lágrimas—. Asmita no la había visto.

— Oh Dios mío ¡Regulus es un fenómeno! —rió ella.

— Con todas las letras —puntualizó Sísifo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos,<strong>

**Después de una iluminación divina (debería llamarlo así ¿Verdad?) He logrado escribir este nuevo capítulo. Aún me cuesta creer que haya logrado hacer algo en menos de una semana (no sé porque me demoro tanto escribiendo). **

**Como siempre, agradecer todos los followers, favoritos y reviews que estoy recibiendo ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Todos vuestro soporte me empuja a seguir escribiendo esta historia :)**

**Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña 'aventura nocturna' de Rena (Dios, que sucio suena eso) Jajajaja Un fuerte abrazo y hasta el próximo!**

**No olvidéis dejar algún review!**

**Enna**


End file.
